


Тот дом в долине, с протекающей крышей.

by ejovvika



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, преслеш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: Волею судеб Зоро и Санджи две недели живут в жалком подобии дома, у которого протекает крыша, готовят еду, пытаются не умереть со скуки и разговаривают.





	1. Две недели.

— Уходи, быстро.

— Санджи, но…

— Сейчас же, Чоппер, уходи!  
Чоппер всхлипнул, бросился к нему и, ткнувшись головой куда-то в живот Санджи, крепко-крепко его обнял. Санджи ласково погладил его по мягкой шерстке между рогами; Чоппер где-то потерял свою шапку.  
— Иди, Чоппер, Луффи и ребятам ты сейчас нужнее.  
Чоппер отступил на шаг, шмыгнул носом и вскинул на Санджи заплаканные покрасневшие глаза.  
— Пожалуйста, береги себя. Вас обоих.  
— Я справлюсь, Чоппер, уходи, пожалуйста.  
Чоппер кивнул, перекинулся в ту форму, в которой удобнее всего быстро бегать, и выскочил из домика. Хлипкая деревянная дверь со стуком закрылась за ним, но тут же, протяжно заскрипев, открылась обратно от порыва ветра с моря. Домик совсем разваливался: это был даже не дом, а скорее хижина, чьи стены держались вертикально, похоже, на одном только упрямстве и чувстве противоречия. За домом кто-то когда-то разбил небольшой огородик, но там уже давно не росло ничего, кроме сорняков и диких цветов. В крыше свили гнезда птицы, и наверняка где-то образовались дыры, но где именно - предстояло выяснить в первый же дождь. Одолжить у соседей инструмент для мелкого ремонта составило бы проблему, потому что до ближайшего города идти придется черт знает сколько. Словом, они нашли идеальное место, чтобы залечь на дно, пока за ними не вернутся.  
В глубине домика раздался глухой стон, возня и шелест простыней, будто кто-то собирался вылезти из кровати. Санджи вздохнул, взял оставленную Чоппером сумку с лекарствами и пошел перевязывать Зоро.

  
***  
Дозор наступал им на пятки. Все сложилось крайне неудачно, как бывает, когда маленький камешек случайной встречи, который неосторожно столкнули с горы, летит вниз, набирая скорость, и сходит вниз огромным разрушающим оползнем бойни пяти армий. Как ни удивительно, но в этот раз они действительно просто оказались рядом и совершенно случайно оказались втянуты в чужую гражданскую войну. Поначалу им было даже непонятно, ради чего воюют эти люди, но, в конечном итоге, они не смогли пройти мимо. Луффи никогда не стремился построить мир во всем мире, у него были свои мечты и планы, своя мораль и система ценностей, и он никогда не ставил себе целью защитить всех обиженных и обделенных. Но на деле выходило, что за последние несколько лет он здорово раскачал лодку и помог кое-где переписать геополитическую карту мира.  
Позвякивая ложечкой в стакане, Санджи размышлял о кривых тропинках судьбы, приведших его в эту темную сырую лачугу, продуваемую насквозь всеми ветрами. Повезло, что они оказались здесь летом. Санджи поднял мензурку, которую оставил ему Чоппер, и, прищурившись на просвет, убедился, что хорошо размешал порошок. В инструкции особо подчеркивалось, что осадка остаться не должно. Интересно, а что случится, если мохоголовый дурак выпьет лекарство с осадком? Он резко поумнеет и перестанет ввязываться в бессмысленные драки? Санджи поморщился, оперся на самодельный костыль и похромал в комнату к Зоро.

Когда они притащили его в этот дом, он был почти без сознания. Если честно, их обоих волок на себе Чоппер: Санджи свисал у него с левого плеча, с Зоро - с правого. И все же Санджи сумел не потерять сознание от боли, как некоторые, поэтому ему пришлось помогать Чопперу устраивать их мечника-дебила в маленькой полутемной комнатке. Там, у стены, под окошком с чудом сохранившимися занавесками, стояла одноместная деревянная кровать, куда они сгрузили Зоро. Пока они его тащили и укладывали, он был очень тихим, только пару раз сдавленно застонал, и Санджи, признаться, радовался этим стонам: они значили, что Зоро еще не покинул этот бренный мир.

Санджи подошел к кровати. Зоро лежал на животе, подсунув руки под подушку; он спал и беспокойно хмурил брови. Повязки у него на спине побурели, от них ощутимо пахло кровью. Санджи опустился на стул перед кроватью, аккуратно пристроил рядом костыль. Не выдержал и с силой помассировал ногу: она невыносимо ныла; Чоппер исключил перелом, но вот трещина выглядела вполне перспективным диагнозом. Чоппер впопыхах наложил ему тугую повязку и строго-настрого запретил напрягаться, чтобы не ухудшить ситуацию. Санджи бессильно злился, но делать было нечего: он сейчас только обуза.  
— Эй, — Санджи легонько толкнул Зоро в плечо, — просыпайся.  
Зоро коротко простонал что-то неразборчивое сквозь стиснутые зубы и открыл глаза. Белки глаз покраснели из-за лопнувших сосудов, а ресницы слиплись от пота. Зоро выглядел как человек, которому довольно хреново. Он поднял на Санджи мутный взгляд.  
— Тебе надо принять лекарство и сменить бинты, — сказал Санджи и поболтал мензуркой, которую держал в руке. Он поставил мензурку на кособокий табурет, заменявший им тумбочку, и пересел на кровать к Зоро. Тот пытался подняться своими силами, но у него плохо получалось; Санджи помог ему перевернуться на бок, спустить ноги на пол и сесть на кровати. Он слышал, как Зоро рвано, коротко выдыхает, сжав челюсти, чтобы не стонать. Санджи подумалось, что с одной стороны его бесит это самурайская манера страдать молча, а с другой - нельзя не уважать человека, который стойко переносит боль, и он бы тоже старался не проронить ни звука.

Санджи дотянулся до стакана с лекарством и передал его Зоро. Тот осушил его одним глотком и поморщился:  
— Что это за дрянь?  
— Не знаю, Чоппер оставил и велел пить, пока у тебя не спадет жар.  
— У меня нет жара, — пробормотал тупоголовый кретин.  
— У тебя нет мозга, — устало ответил ему Санджи. — Пей и не выделывайся, я не хочу, чтобы ты сдох у меня на руках.  
В ответ на это Зоро криво усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал. Его знобило, на лбу выступили мелкие бисеринки пота, а волоски на руках встали дыбом. Санджи разрывался между раздражением и сочувствием, но сочувствие перевешивало.  
— Повернись, — скомандовал Санджи, и Зоро, зашипев, подвинулся так, чтобы Санджи было удобнее осматривать его спину.  
Санджи взял с табурета ножницы и срезал старые повязки. В прошлый раз, зашив рваную рану у Зоро на спине, они с Чоппером пустили на полосы застиранную и посеревшую простынь, лежавшую на кровати. Из той же простыни и двух отломанных половиц сделали шину для ноги Санджи. Сейчас ткани оставалось максимум на пару перевязок.  
Он аккуратно потянул вниз марлю, которая прикрывала зашитую рану. Выглядело неважно: сукровица еще сочилась, и неприятный отек никуда не исчез, и синяк переливался всеми цветами радуги: от светло-зеленого в центре до фиолетового по краям. Синяк захлестывал и линию позвоночника. Чоппер, споро работая иголкой, причитал, что еще пара сантиметров вбок – и Зоро остаток жизни пришлось бы провести с отнявшимися ногами. Санджи про себя подумал, что черта с два этот упрямый придурок смирится с отсутствием возможности ходить, но вслух ничего не сказал. Его слова, пожалуй, прозвучали бы слишком… неравнодушно, словно бы он говорил о человеке, знакомом до последней черточки характера.  
Он осторожно коснулся шва пальцем, и спина под рукой тут же напряглась.  
— Что? – глухо спросил Зоро.  
— Нормально. Неприятно, но не смертельно. Дело не в ране, а в яде.  
Зоро тяжело вздохнул и повел плечами, будто у него затекло тело.  
— Это очевидно. В обычной ситуации я бы даже не заметил такой царапины, — у него на лице появилось что-то типа привычной самодовольной ухмылки, словно они опять в чем-то соревновались.  
— Ты и не заметил, — с неожиданной злостью выплюнул Санджи. Как, ну как можно быть таким непроходимым идиотом? Им надо было спешно уходить, чтобы Дозор, который шел за ними впритык, не схватил их на острове в тот же день. До этого они чуть ли не две недели петляли по Новому миру, потому что дозорные сели им на хвост и преследовали с нехарактерным для них упрямством и точностью, будто точно знали, где Саузенд Санни окажется завтра. Нами, злая и отчаявшаяся, специально завела корабль в какой-то неестественно густой туман, из которого они сутки выбирались, лавируя между вершин мелких коварных рифов, но этот рискованный ход выиграл им пару дней форы: даже в беспросветной мгле, где, казалось, пропадали все звуки, было слышно, как таранят друг друга ослепшие корабли Дозора. И все же это преимущество они потеряли, когда ввязались в чужую междуусобицу. Когда стало понятно, что по итогам их небольшого вояжа выпустят листовки с новыми наградами, а на горизонте замаячили знакомые бело-синие паруса, времени оставалось в обрез. Они рванули к Санни, которая покачивалась у причала в бухте на другой стороне острова, но уже у корабля поняли, что Зоро с ними нет. И Санджи зачем-то — сейчас он последними словами ругал себя за ту идею — вызвался добровольцем и побежал обратно в город искать их топографического кретина. Чоппер вдруг увязался следом; либо этого идиота с мохом на голове охраняют какие-то божественные силы, но Санджи не верил в богов, либо ублюдок просто дьявольски везуч.

  
Зоро пока так и не объяснил, кто оказался его противником и почему ему срочно потребовалось с ним драться, когда уж в этот раз им всем было крайне важно оставить все стычки до следующего раза. Санджи где-то на краю сознания допускал, что все могло оказаться не так просто, но если бы он признал это вслух, то его бессильная ярость на Зоро потеряла бы единственную удобную причину. Злиться на Зоро потому, что он дурак, было привычно и правильно, а на всякие рефлексии у Санджи не хватало ни сил, ни времени, ни желания. Да и вообще он был не расположен к такому времяпрепровождению.  
Санджи слез с кровати и пересел на скрипучий стул. Зоро не стал ложиться обратно, хотя было заметно невооруженным взглядом, что его знобило. Он откинулся на стену и сложил руки на груди, потом опустил глаза на перебинтованную ногу Санджи, нахмурился, но спросил только:  
— Где мы?  
— Заброшенный дом в низине у того города, где тебя ранили, — последние слова прозвучали раздраженно, Санджи сам от себя не ожидал. Зоро нахмурился еще сильнее, глаз не отвел, однако во взгляде у него промелькнула смутная тень вины и сожаления. — Мы нашли тебя на площади, ты был почти без сознания, на спине - рваная рана, вся грязная и в какой-то слизи. Чоппер сказал, что это яд, — Зоро глубокомысленно промолчал, и Санджи, подавив острую вспышку злости, продолжил:  
— Нам всем надо было срочно уходить, потому что дозорные к тому моменту уже входили в город, Санни находилась на другом конце острова, ты был ранен, у меня… — Санджи глубоко вздохнул, и Зоро кинул на него острый взгляд, который через пару секунд снова сполз на перебинтованную ногу. — Чоппер сначала думал, что это перелом, но оказалась только трещина. У него была с собой дэн-дэн муши, мы позвонили Луффи и все вместе решили, что нам лучше остаться здесь. Чоппер не смог бы довезти нас двоих. Он помог нам добраться сюда и ушел, они успели подобрать его прежде, чем окончательно уйти в море.  
Зоро несколько мгновений смотрел перед собой, потом поднял на Санджи усталые воспаленные глаза и спросил:  
— Когда они вернутся?  
— Через две недели, — вдруг у Санджи громко забурчало в животе, и его с головой захлестнуло отчаянием. — У нас есть лекарства для тебя, а недалеко я нашел колодец, он старый, но вода в нем чистая.  
Зоро молча кивнул. Ну а что тут скажешь? Санджи, помедлив, тоже кивнул своим мыслям, неловко потер бедра и поднялся на ноги. Он дохромал до остатков воды в кувшине и принес его Зоро, поставил на табуретку рядом с кроватью. Сам снова опустился на стул. Зоро все так же молча следил за его действиями.  
— Вот, Чоппер сказал, что тебе надо много пить, — Санджи кивнул на кувшин. Зоро тоже посмотрел на него и пожал плечами, словно говоря, что к сведению принял, но исполнять не собирается. Санджи шумно выдохнул и скрестил руки на груди. Зоро перевел на него вопросительный взгляд. Санджи вскинул брови, Зоро тут же отзеркалил его движение. Санджи, проявляя чудеса терпения, процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Пей, пока я тебе эту посудину на голову не надел.  
Зоро демонстративно закатил глаза и потянулся за кувшином. У него почти незаметно дрожали руки, но несколько капель все-таки выплеснулось за щербатый край горлышка.  
— Я иду в город, — Санджи, поморщившись, поднялся на ноги и взял со стула пиджак.  
—А как же твоя нога? — сипло спросил Зоро. Он увидел, как Санджи насмешливо приподнимает брови, и добавил: — Не то, что бы я волновался за тебя, но если трещина превратится в перелом, это добавит нам проблем.  
— Проблем нам добавил ты, — не удержался Санджи. — Какие твои предложения? Нам нужна еда и информация; сидя тут, мы не получим ни того, ни другого, а ты не в состоянии куда-то идти.  
Зоро хмуро взглянул на него исподлобья, но ничего не сказал. Санджи записал себе победное очко и похромал к двери.  
—Там повсюду дозорные, — донеслось ему вслед.  
— Будем надеяться, у них только моя старая листовка, — усмехнулся Санджи, уже стоя на пороге.

Он вышел из домика, аккуратно затворил за собой дверь и подпер ее большим камнем, чтобы не открывалась от сильного ветра. Рядом с домом росла старая, лохматая, кряжистая яблоня, на вид пострадавшая от сильного ветра; под ней Санджи подобрал себе крепкую палку, чтобы опираться. Ему предстояла непростая дорога: надо было попасть в город, точнее - на городской рынок, минуя главные ворота. Санджи подозревал, что, несмотря на неразбериху с тем, кто сейчас главный в правительстве, порт и главный вход в город по-прежнему охраняются тщательно, если не еще сильнее. Но другого, обходного пути он не знал.  
  
Еще не придумав, как пройдет через стражу, Санджи зашагал по направлению к городу. Он, признаться, совершенно не помнил, как он называется, а может, и вовсе не знал. Только помнил, что город стоял на реке, потому что день назад Чоппер, когда помогал им выбраться, вез их на лодке; Санджи в отупении от боли и усталости ничего не спрашивал, только механически махал веслом и поглядывал на кретина, который лежал на дне лодки, изредка подавая признаки жизни.  
Через час Санджи добрался до той реки и понял, что, возможно, с охраной не возникнет никаких проблем. Когда-то единственный город на острове окружала высокая, мощная крепостная стена, но теперь она больше походила на решето: на расстоянии было особенно хорошо видно, как в ней образовались свежие разломы, будто кто-то долбился в нее изнутри, кто-то очень сильный и упрямый. Санджи не спешил бы приписывать авторство Луффи, но было весьма похоже именно на его почерк. Санджи вгляделся в группу стражников, стоящих у главного входа. Их унылые лица выражали сомнение в целесообразности их присутствия здесь, учитывая огромные заманчивые разломы в стене, залезай - не хочу. И все же стражники стойко несли свою службу.  
  
Неожиданной удачей следовало распорядиться с умом. Прежде всего - поторопиться. Размер городского гарнизона вряд ли бы позволил выставить охрану у каждой дыры в стене, однако они могли заручиться помощью дозорных, и вот тогда Санджи пришлось бы туго. Надо было найти проем, не слишком большой - большой бы обязательно привлекал внимание, равно как и тот, кто в него лезет, - но и не слишком маленький, чтобы не застрять по пути.  
Санджи не стал вступать на мост, который вел через реку к воротам. Вместо этого он пошел в обход по берегу, присматриваясь к высоким кустам осоки: где-то тут они бросили лодку. Лодка нашлась не сразу; она застряла в камышах, скребла дном по илу, но выглядела вполне целой, и весла остались в уключинах. Санджи оттолкнул лодку от берега и тут же запрыгнул в нее. Ему пришлось плыть довольно долго вдоль берега, прежде чем он заметил осыпавшуюся кладку и привлекательно темнеющий провал. Трещина шириной ровно в человека; Санджи оставалось надеяться, что на другой стороне его не встретят стража, дозорные или банальный тупик.

  
Он подвел лодку к самому берегу, но все равно предусмотрительно снял ботинки с носками и подвернул брюки, чтобы не замочить их: глинистый скользкий склон не выглядел надежным, а у Санджи еще были определенные планы на свою одежду. Кроме того, он предполагал, что человек в хорошем костюме, до колен заляпанном речной грязью, привлечет больше внимания, чем просто человек в хорошем костюме. Причем не столько внимания женского и восхищенного, сколько мужского и настороженного.  
Санджи спрыгнул на берег, держа ботинки в руке; бурая противная холодная жижа с чавканьем облепила его ступни, и Санджи поморщился. Он, опираясь на свой посох, взобрался по крутому подъему и старательно вытер ноги о густую траву, потом осторожно приник к стене у провала и напряженно прислушался, не поленившись использовать Волю. Вроде бы ничего особенного: где-то недалеко шумел рынок, торговцы зазывали покупателей, скрипели подъезжающие повозки, звенели монеты, переходящие из рук в руки. Лязгали доспехи стражников, нарочито медленно обходящих свои посты; Санджи видел внутренним зрением, как стражники, придерживая руки на эфесах своих сабель, неторопливо бродят вдоль торговых рядов, напряженно высматривая все мало-мальски странное. Стражники - это не очень хорошо, но дозорных Санджи не видел и мог считать, что ему снова повезло.  
Он перелез через пролом, настороженно огляделся и, не заметив ничего подозрительного, похромал в ближайший переулок. Несколько невысоких домов, довольно обшарпанных на вид, жались друг к другу так близко, что между ними не прошла бы и повозка. На балконах стояли горшки с хиленькими красными геранями, из-под крыш призывно ворковали голуби. Но Санджи не волновала эта условная пастораль бедного квартала - его интересовали бельевые веревки, протянутые между домами на уровне балконов, и сушившаяся на них одежда. Он оценивающе взглянул на бесформенные тряпки и, примерившись, стянул вниз то, что показалось ему похожим на штаны и рубашку. Встряхнул, расправил - и правда, видавшие виды грубоватые брюки и простая рубашка с длинными рукавами, которая судя по размеру, принадлежала какому-то великану. Но Санджи выбирать не приходилось, и он не стал ворчать на судьбу; вместо этого он оставил на ближайшем на крыльце пару мелких купюр, завалявшихся в кармане, придавил их камешком и нырнул в подъезд. Через пару минут он вышел оттуда в своей новой одежде и с аккуратным свертком подмышкой. Свой костюм он планировал выгодно продать на рынке какому-нибудь моднику.  
  
План его был прост и надежен: при должной смекалке, проворстве и обаянии в городе всегда можно заработать на хлеб и ночлег, а рынок - сердце города. Даже попрошайки там солиднее и упитаннее, чем на любой другой лице. Санджи предложил свои услуги носильщика прекрасной пожилой леди, которая испытывала очевидные трудности с доставкой к себе домой горы бумажных пакетов с продуктами. Поначалу леди с сомнением оценила его потрепанный вид, но, поколебавшись, доверила сумки. По пути, разговорившись, Санджи вскользь упомянул, что в последний раз ел еще вчера утром (что было практически правдой), и растроганная леди в благодарность дала ему полдюжины яиц сверх оговоренной платы. Проводив леди до дома, Санджи вернулся на рынок и тут же заметил, что чудесная молодая мисс, стоявшая за прилавком палатки с овощами и фруктами, очевидно встревожена и ищет кого-то взглядом в толпе, иногда приподнимаясь на мысочки и вытягивая шею. Оказалось, что мисс потеряла своего младшего брата, который пошел купить себе петушка на палочке и уже полчаса как должен был вернуться. Санджи был обаятелен, как дьявол: в обмен на определенное количество картофеля и лука мисс согласилась оставить палатку под присмотром Санджи и тут же, подхватив юбки, убежала искать мальчика. За время, что Санджи стоял на своем посту, он отпустил желающим пару кочанов капусты и несколько килограммов яблок, а также нашел покупателя на свой костюм. Эта сделка принесла ему не так много денег, как он рассчитывал, но все же была лучше, чем ничего.  
  
Утром в город тайно проник пират, за голову которого назначена весьма интересная награда, а вечером оттуда вышел добропорядочный гражданин, честный трудяга, который в корзине за спиной нес еду на ужин своей большой семье: любимой жене и семерым прелестным, но очень голодным детишкам. Видимо, Санджи за день в городе настолько вжился в свою роль, что миновать стражников на мосту ему не составило труда: отупелая усталость от физической работы и тревога о завтрашнем дне были написаны у него на лбу.  
  
Он, опираясь на импровизированный посох, тащился по пыльной дороге, подцепив большим пальцем один из наплечных ремней, которыми крепилась корзина, и смотрел прямо перед собой. Днем ему удалось раздобыть себе свежую булку и стакан молока в обмен на какую-то мелкую услугу для одной добросердечной тетушки. Наверное, к вечеру он уже должен был проголодаться, но Санджи не чувствовал аппетита. Он механически переставлял ноги, не поднимая головы, а в голове по кругу бродили одни и те же беспокойные, выматывающие мысли. Что сейчас с его командой? Где они и не ранены ли? Он знал, что и Нами-сан, и Робин-сан смогут за себя постоять, и о них могут позаботиться, но… они же такие хрупкие, никто ведь не застрахован… Санджи умом понимал, но сердце его обливалось кровью. Он уже однажды перенес тревожную разлуку и больше не хотел повторения.  
В какой-то момент его мысли повернули к той части команды, которая осталась с ними. Санджи вдруг обожгло всплеском паники и бросило в холодный пот. Что если?... Он не позволил себе додумать, а только лишь ускорил шаг, почти перешел на бег, но тут дорога, за которой он почти перестал следить, завернула за последний холм, и Санджи увидел впереди тот полувросший в землю домишко. Он напряг глаза: на крыльце перед домом сидел человек, сложив руки на коленях. Санджи замедлился, нервно вдохнул и пошел спокойнее.  
В какой-то момент он встретился взглядом с Зоро и, помедлив секунду, неловко вскинул руку в приветствии. Зоро как-то заторможенно кивнул в ответ. Санджи остановился в нескольких шагах перед ним.  
— Тебя могли заметить.  
Зоро молча дернул плечом. Потом поднял глаза на Санджи и хрипло добавил:  
— Тут за весь день никого не было, кроме тебя.  
Санджи кивнул рассеянно.  
— Я принес еду, — он стянул с плеч ремни и аккуратно поставил корзину на землю.  
— Хорошо, — спокойно сказал Зоро. Спокойно и даже как-то немного равнодушно; Санджи пригляделся к нему повнимательнее: Зоро все еще лихорадило. — Я могу не есть несколько дней, — зачем-то добавил он.  
Санджи, который думал, что сегодня уже ничего не выведет его из апатичной усталости, моментально разозлился.  
— Засунь себе в задницу свое бессмысленное геройствование, — он резко откинул плетеную крышку и засунул руку в корзину. Пошарив в ней немного, он вытащил темную бутылку и раздраженно сунул ее Зоро в руки. — Нам не надо голодать, и я… в общем, хватит тупить, маримо! Как было замечательно, когда ты валялся молча и никого не бесил!  
Зоро благополучно пропустил мимо ушей его короткую, но эмоциональную речь, потому что был занят разглядыванием неожиданного подарка.  
— Что это? — он вышел из неестественного для себя оцепенения и с каким-то мирным любопытством взглянул на Санджи.  
Тот, все еще кипя от раздражения, ответил резко:  
— Местная настойка, лечебная.  
Зоро, не раздумывая, с гулким звуком откупорил бутылку, поднес к носу, и, закрыв глаза, принюхался. Через пару секунд у него по лицу расползлась довольная ухмылка, и он, запрокинув голову, сделал из бутылки пару неплохих глотков, после чего удовлетворенно хмыкнул и протянул настойку Санджи.  
— Попробуй, тебе понравится.  
Санджи колебался мгновение, но решил не отказывать себе в малых радостях и тоже отхлебнул. Жидкость оказалась густая и пахучая: Санджи навскидку определил тимьян, чабрец и кориандр с чем-то цитрусовым. На любителя, конечно, но бодрит и греет, может и в самом деле лечебная. Санджи глубоко вздохнул и, секунду помедлив, опустился на крыльцо рядом с Зоро. Лодыжку тут же прострелило огнем. Санджи осторожно вытянул ноги вперед и облегчением сковырнул через пятку ботинки. Он так и не решился их продать: обувь ему всегда делали по специальному заказу, и простые на вид ботинки на самом деле обошлись ему в солидный кусок из собственных накоплений. Кроме того, Санджи ни на секунду не обманывался насчет того, что с возвращением команды - если не раньше - ему придется драться, и укрепленные сталью мыски и тяжелые каблуки будут как нельзя кстати.  
Он передал бутылку Зоро, и тот тут же к ней приложился.  
— Что в городе?  
— Все тихо, я не видел дозорных, дозорные не видели меня. Нас никто не ищет, — в ответ Зоро довольно хмыкнул. Санджи повернул к нему голову и оглядел мельком: цвет лица стал более здоровым, а поза - расслабленной.  
Вдруг Зоро кивнул на несколько пучков какой-то травы, небрежно брошенных на нижнюю ступеньку. Санджи поначалу даже не заметил.  
— Я кое-что нашел за домом. Они съедобные, может, пригодятся тебе.  
— Ты разбираешься в растениях? — удивился Санджи и посмотрел на него.  
— Конечно, — удивился Зоро в ответ и даже повернулся к Санджи всем корпусом. — Это же… основы, как писать и читать.

Несколько секунд они молча таращились друг на друга, пока молчание не стало неловким и не потребовало пояснений. Но Санджи не мог сформулировать, почему же его так поразило, что Зоро может отличить петрушку от папоротника, и что он сам по этому поводу думает. Просто это стало очень… неожиданным штрихом к образу того Зоро, которого Санджи знал, и картинка внезапно перестала казаться гладкой. Санджи растерялся, ему стало некомфортно и почему-то тревожно, будто он упустил что-то важное.  
Санджи поднялся на ноги так резко, что на секунду у него закружилась голова, и он покачнулся. Ему даже показалось, что Зоро моментально подался вперед, словно готовясь подхватить его, если он упадет. Санджи вернул равновесие и отступил на шаг. Зоро нахмурился.  
— Ужин будет через полчаса, — Санджи наклонился за корзиной и, подхватив ее за ремни, закинул на плечо, после чего развернулся и зашел в домик, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.  
Зоро остался сидеть на улице.


	2. Го.

Санджи занес корзину в дом и поставил на шаткий стол в каморке, которая заменяла кухню прежним хозяевам; он сделал себе мысленную пометку подложить что-то под ножку, чтобы придать устойчивости колченогому бедняге. Санджи вытащил из корзины свою немногочисленную добычу и разложил на столе, чтобы оценить масштаб катастрофы. Что ж, могло быть и хуже. Того, что ему удалось сегодня достать, хватит им двоим на ужин и поесть завтра, а потом снова придется идти в город. Ходить туда через день - чаще, чем хотелось бы, но все-таки приемлемо, он не примелькается страже, но и не станет вызывать настороженного внимания как чужак. Две недели они как-нибудь протянут, и даже не придется сильно затягивать пояса.  
Теперь, когда с самым насущным вопросом было покончено, Санджи, незаметно для самого себя, смог перевести дух. Пустые полки в холодильнике всегда заставляли его нервничать, пусть он и понимал, что его навязчивое стремление иметь под рукой много еды не совсем здорОво. Он знал, где проходят границы человеческой выносливости, но от одной лишь мысли о том, что кому-то так же доведется их узнать, его бросало в холодный пот. Тем более, он не допустил бы такого со своими близкими, друзьями, накама. А Зоро, путь и отменный дурак и крайне раздражающий тип, входил в их число. Для Санджи тут все было просто и понятно.  
  
Он огляделся и заметил в углу рассохшееся деревянное ведро, в котором блестела налитая до краев вода. Санджи хмыкнул: видимо, кое-кто не смог усидеть в четырех стенах и отправился разведывать окрестности. Что ж, все польза.  
  
Санджи повернулся обратно к своему скромному рабочему месту, на секунду с тоской вспомнив роскошную кухню на Санни и набор любимых ножей. Он, аккуратно засучивая рукава, начал перебирать в памяти рецепты из ненаписанной поваренной книги Зеффа “Как приготовить кашу из топора: завтрак, обед и ужин на необитаемом острове”.  
***  
  
— Мы можем как-то связаться с Луффи? — Зоро поскреб ложкой по дну тарелки, подбирая остатки похлебки. Свой ужин они накрыли прямо на крыльце; тут оказалось единственное место, где можно было устроиться с относительным удобством.  
— Я оставил нам одну дэн-дэн-муши, но она только на самый крайний случай, — Санджи рассеянно разломил ломоть хлеба и, не глядя, протянул половину Зоро. — Мы не успели это обсудить раньше, но мне кажется подозрительным, что Дозор с такой точностью знал наш курс перед тем, как мы сюда попали. Робин-сан говорила, что у них есть специальные дэн-дэн-муши, которые могут перехватывать сигнал от поступающих звонков и таким образом определять положение. Я не знаю, где Санни сейчас и не хочу навлечь на них опасность. Давай не будем рисковать.  
Зоро пожал плечами:  
— Я не против. Две недели, так? Если Луффи назначил срок, то мы будем его ждать. Не знаю, что должно случиться, чтобы он не пришел сюда в назначенное время.  
— Да, но… - Санджи замолк, глубоко вздохнул и продолжил через силу. — Нам все равно нужен запасной план, — он не поднял головы от тарелки, которую, кажется, уже вытер хлебом насухо, но почувствовал, как Зоро повернулся и смотрит на него.  
— Однажды мы разлучились на два года, — голос Зоро звучал спокойно и, могло показаться, даже мягко. — Нас разбросало по разным частям света, но мы справились со всем и смогли вернуться обратно ровно в тот день, о котором условились. Что нам какие-то две недели.  
Санджи промолчал: он не знал, что ответить. Он верил в Луффи как верил в то, что солнце сегодня зайдет на западе, а завтра непременно поднимется на востоке. Но его грызла собственная беспомощность и досада на то, что он оказался оторван от команды. Санджи жаждал действий, а был вынужден налаживать быт в каком-то шалаше с протекающей крышей с раненым Зоро на руках.  
Он глубоко вздохнул. Так ничего и не ответив, он откинулся назад и оперся локтями на ступеньку за спиной. Дневная жара уходила, повеяло прохладой наступающих сумерек.  
  
— Где ты спал прошлой ночью? — внезапно спросил Зоро, отставив выскобленную до дна тарелку.  
Санджи пожал плечами:  
— На полу, где же еще?  
— Мы можем чередовать кровать, если хочешь, — еще более неожиданно предложил Зоро.  
Санджи повернулся и уставился на него с немым изумлением.  
Зоро уставился на него в ответ. В его взгляде упрямство соседствовало со смутным смущением.  
— Ну что? — спросил он с вызовом.  
— Спасибо за предложение, — вежливо ответил Санджи, к которому вернулся дар речи, — но я не против спать на полу. Я не претендую на кровать. По понятным причинам, — не удержался он от шпильки и выразительно смерил взглядом чуть сгорбленную позу Зоро.  
Тот едва заметно поджал губы, но не стал продолжать пикироваться. Санджи ощутил легкое сожаление. Зоро поднялся на ноги, двигаясь заметно более грузно против обыкновенного, и шагнул в темнеющий провал двери, распахнутой настежь. Через полминуты он вернулся из дома вместе с ведром воды, которое опустил на крыльцо. Кивнул на ведро Санджи:  
— Я помою посуду, — и занялся делом.  
Санджи хмыкнул, но не стал возражать. Он подумал было пойти в дом, но не сдвинулся с места. Он решил, что отсюда открывается удивительный вид на закат, и было бы преступлением пропустить такое зрелище. Так он и сидел до тех пор, пока не сгустилась ночная темнота: смотрел на небо, вдыхал летние запахи, слушал стрекот вечерних сверчков, плеск воды и невнятное чертыхание Зоро.

***  
Распорядок дня установился быстро. Утром, после пробуждения - умывание, завтрак, прием лекарств, перевязка Зоро, который уже порывался вернуться к тренировкам. Санджи даже не пытался вразумить его спокойно, поэтому еще полчаса они обычно тратили на вдохновенную перепалку; поначалу Зоро довольно вяло реагировал на оскорбления, и угрозы примотать его к кровати до возвращения Чоппера его не особо задевали, но потом, с каждым днем набираясь сил, стал отвечать со свойственной для себя энергией, и они даже почти подрались. Санджи незаметно перевел дух: больной шел на поправку. Его собственная нога беспокоила все меньше, и через дня три он забыл, где оставил палку, на которую опирался.  
Санджи еще несколько раз ходил в город, чтобы достать им еду. Теперь он сразу шел на рынок, по пути здоровался с городской стражей, уже узнавая их в лицо. Он помогал торговцам в лавках; его почему-то особенно любили пожилые леди. На рынке жизнь била ключом, сюда стекались все новости города, и Санджи, деловито отвешивая покупателям лучшие фрукты, оказывался в центре гигантской паутины из слухов и сплетен. Но интересующих его вестей по-прежнему не было, отряд Морского дозора через три дня после прибытия снова отплыл: видимо, их присутствие потребовалось где-то еще. Санджи пришло в голову, что те могли вернуться к преследованию Мугивар, за которыми пришли сюда… Но Санджи запретил себе об этом думать. Им оставалось ждать чуть больше недели.

***  
На исходе первой недели Санджи вернулся из города с большой добычей, и настроение у него было приподнятое. Подходя к домику, он увидел Зоро, привычно сидящего на крыльце. Тот что-то вертел в руках и выстругивал. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что это часть доски, которая прошлой ночью решила расстаться со своим местом в крыше дома и свалилась им на головы, напугав не на шутку. Утром они осмотрели дыру наверху, переглянулись и пожали плечами; Зоро сказал, что днем законопатит ее травой, ветками и глиной, как и остальные щели в доме. Доска ему чем-то приглянулась.  
Санджи, проходя мимо, кинул Зоро бутылку с очередной настойкой, которую ему посоветовала леди с рынка. Неблагодарный маримо поймал ее не глядя и даже головы не поднял от своего занятия. Санджи зашел в комнату, которую назначил кухней, и почти сразу заметил на столе то, что заставило его изумленно воскликнуть:  
— Ого! — и тут же добавить: — Ого! Где ты это взял?  
В дверном проеме тут же возник Зоро с крайне самодовольным выражением лица.  
— Я расставил на поле силки еще пару дней назад. На приманку ничего не придумал и не рассчитывал, что кто-нибудь попадется. Но сегодня решил проверить и нашел его, — он кивнул на тушку кролика, чьи остекленевшие глаза бессмысленно таращились на них. Санджи решил кое-что уточнить, но Зоро его опередил: — Не волнуйся, он свежий, я сам свернул ему шею. Так когда ужин, кок?  
Санджи смерил его тяжелым взглядом, и Зоро, примирительно вскинув руки, попятился к выходу:  
— Эй, не подумай, что я тороплю, просто есть очень хочется, — словно в подтверждение его слов раздался звук бурчащего живота, и Санджи слегка смягчился.  
— Как минимум час, но я постараюсь быстрее. Разожги костер, нам потребуются угли. И вали уже отсюда, голова-трава.  
Зоро довольно кивнул и исчез на улице.  
  
Свежуя кролика и подготавливая его к запеканию, Санджи потерял счет времени. Он поставил мясо коптиться, потом убрал грязную посуду и понял, что давно уже не видел своего соседа по заключению. Санджи, вытирая руки о тряпицу, заменявшую ему полотенце, вышел из дома и тут же увидел искомое. Зоро, сложив руки на груди, сидел под яблоней и что-то внимательно рассматривал в траве. Санджи подошел ближе. Перед Зоро лежала небольшая деревянная доска и плошки, доверху заполненные округлой морской галькой. Санджи прищурился: как раз эти плошки он не мог найти утром.  
— Что это? — с любопытством спросил Санджи, кивнув на доску.  
Зоро, помедлив, начал рассказывать:  
— Когда я жил в додзе, наш учитель очень любил одну игру. Он говорил, что она развивает умение мыслить стратегически, а это важно для воина. Еще она учит держать голову холодной и не поддаваться горячке боя. Сильнейшим мечником станет не тот, кто сильнее только физически или лучше владеет мечом, а тот, кто может думать на несколько шагов вперед. Косиро часто устраивал турниры между нами, — Зоро усмехнулся воспоминаниям, — но я ни разу не выиграл у его дочери.  
— О, неужели тебя побила девчонка? — брякнул Санджи и тут же прикусил язык: по лицу Зоро стало видно, что он не расположен ни обсуждать, ни шутить на эту тему.  
— Два игрока, черные и белые камни, — продолжил он, словно ничего не услышал. — На доске - сетка из линий, учебное поле самое маленькое, девять на девять, — Зоро, взяв уголек, провел по ошкуренному дереву вертикальные полосы, а потом, поперек них, еще несколько горизонтальных. — Туда, где линии пересекаются, надо ставить камни. Победит тот, кто отгородит своими камнями большую территорию, чем противник.  
— Понятно, — протянул Санджи и опустился на траву, подобрав под себя ноги. Он с самого детства позорно проигрывал по все подобные игры, так что потом бросил и пытаться, но ни за что бы не признался в этом сейчас.  
— Играй черными, - Зоро кивнул на их самодельную доску. — Делай ход, я объясню правила в процессе.  
  
Кролик оказался чудо как хорош. “Голод - лучшая приправа”, как-то сказал ему Зефф, но Санджи надеялся, что дело не только в их разгулявшемся аппетите. После ужина сразу потянуло в сон. Санджи сполз вниз по крыльцу и устроился затылком на верхней ступеньке.  
— Как думаешь, где они сейчас? — неожиданно сам для себя спросил Санджи, и ему тут же стало неловко. Зоро, если и удивился его дурацкому вопросу, то не подал вида.  
— Где-то далеко. Не знаю, — он пожал плечами. — Где бы они ни были, они наверняка во что-то ввязались и им не до нас, — Зоро ухмыльнулся и глотнул из бутылки.  
Санджи вздохнул, помолчал и сказал:  
— Если с головы Нами-сан и Робин-сан упадет хоть волосок, то я накостыляю Луффи.  
— Эро-кок, — хмыкнул Зоро, но как-то беззлобно. — А почему только Луффи?  
— Не только, а еще всем, кто под руку попадет. Но ему первому, он же капитан. Он должен… — Санджи не смог сформулировать и махнул рукой. — Он отвечает.  
Зоро пару секунд помолчал, поболтал бутылкой, в которой плеснули остатки выпивки.  
— Он капитан, да, но Нами и Робин могут сами принимать решения и в состоянии себя защитить. Разве это не Робин успешно скрывалась от Мирового правительства двадцать лет? Разве это не Нами боролась со своим первым капитаном-ублюдком? Ты их недооцениваешь, и твое снисхождение оскорбительно для них как для бойцов.  
— Они не бойцы, они женщины! — Санджи так возмутился, что даже нашел в себе силы приподнять голову и с негодованием посмотреть на Зоро.  
— Женщины? В море? На корабле под пиратским флагом? С капитаном, который однажды станет Королем пиратов? — Зоро посмотрел на него в ответ, иронически приподняв бровь. — Путь они женщины, но в первую очередь они пираты, которые через многое прошли и выжили. Им можно доверить как минимум их собственную безопасность. Я… — Зоро, казалось, споткнулся в объяснении своей мысли и решил зайти с другого краю: — Если в бою противником Нами или Робин станет адмирал, шичибукай или все Мировое правительство целиком, я первый задвину ее себе за спину. Но в остальном… — он покачал головой, — они прекрасно смогут позаботиться о себе сами, не надо мешаться под ногами. Мы прошли только половину пути, и нам еще понадобятся силы. Не стоит тратить их на чрезмерную опеку.  
— Это не чрезмерная опека, — Санджи лег обратно и закинул руки за голову. — Ты просто не понимаешь. Хорошо, пусть наши прекрасные накама - не самые беспомощные леди в мире, но они и не самые сильные… бойцы. Они могут не справиться однажды, и я предпочел бы, чтобы им вообще никогда не приходилось драться. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, я просто по-человечески забочусь о них. Мне нравится… — он сделал абстрактный жест, — нравится делать им приятно. Знаешь, ухаживать за человеком, который тебе нравится, - это приятно обоим: и ему, и тебе. Но у маримо, наверное, другое внутреннее устройство, — поддел Санджи и искоса глянул на Зоро. Тот напрягся и сжал челюсть.  
— Я забочусь о них, — процедил Зоро. — Только моя забота - нормальная, а твоя - озабоченная, эро-кок.  
Санджи хмыкнул и собрался ответить что-нибудь колкое, но Зоро поднялся на ноги и стал молча собирать посуду. Кажется, его сильно задело, Санджи даже растерялся. Все так же в растерянности он смотрел, как гроза Гранд Лайн, один из Худшего Поколения, великий и ужасный мечник Ророноа Зоро, надувшись, потому что его назвали бесчувственным, складывает грязные тарелки. От этой мысли его разобрал смех, и Зоро, краем глаза заметивший его ухмылку, еще сильнее поджал губы. У этой хмурой каменной рожи, на самом деле, была очень выразительная мимика.  
Санджи, посмеиваясь, тоже поднялся на ноги и примирительно поднял руки:  
— Ладно, ладно, извини, не принимай мои слова так близко к своему сердцу, большому и нежному…  
— Идиот, — буркнул Зоро и пошел в дом, придерживая стопку мисок.  
— Но мы ведь правда не думали, что ты такой чуткий! Надо обязательно рассказать Нами-сан…  
— Слышь, ты, бровь завитушкой! У меня сейчас руки заняты, но вот поставлю посуду и ты вообще никому никогда ничего не скажешь!

***  
На следующий день на долину обрушился ливень. Еще накануне вечером Санджи посматривал на небо, и ему не нравились надвигающиеся серые тучи: уж больно зловещими они выглядели. Утро же, можно сказать, даже не наступило, потому что солнце едва-едва мелькало сквозь плотную пелену дождя, который пошел еще тогда, когда они спали. Утоптанную земляную площадку перед крыльцом совсем размыло, под холмом с деревом образовалась впечатляющая лужа. Ручьи грязной воды, подхватив мелкий сор из палок и листьев, бежали наперегонки, сливались в реки и устремлялись куда-то в низину.  
Санджи, прислонившийся плечом к косяку распахнутой настежь двери, засунул руки в карманы штанов и пробормотал себе под нос:  
— Прекрасная погодка. Эй, маримо, — он обернулся вглубь дома и повысил голос, — хватит дрыхнуть, следи за ведром.

“Вода всегда путь найдет”, - говорил Зефф и приказывал получше смолить щели в днище Барати, криворукие идиоты, а то все вместе пойдем ко дну. В случае их убогой лачуги воде даже не пришлось трудиться в поисках: сложно было пропустить огромную дырень в ветхой крыше.  
Санджи, как обычно, ночевал на полу, и ему снилось, что он сидит в темной сырой пещере, на мокром холодном камне, и ему на голову размеренно капает вода. Кап, кап, кап. Методично, противно, прямо на макушку. Он недовольно передернул плечами, поежился и натянул повыше дырявый плед, который заменял ему одеяло. Стало теплее, и Санджи уже почти было соскользнул обратно в дрему, но тут снова услышал это “кап”. Услышал наяву, взаправду! Звук раздавался из глубины дома, и Санджи неохотно поднялся на ноги, все еще туго соображая, и закутался в плед. В комнате было на удивление зябко, пахло влажностью. Он пошел на звук и через несколько шагов поскользнулся, чуть не свалившись на пол. Санджи наклонился, чтобы пощупать доски под ногами, и тут ему на макушку, прямо как во сне, упала холодная капля и, скользнув по затылку, сползла за воротник. Санджи похолодел и поднял глаза к потолку: та самая дыра в крыше, которую Зоро несколько дней назад забросал ветками и скрепил глиной, сейчас открывала ему чудесный вид на звездное небо. На запрокинутое лицо Санджи лилась мелкая морось, с краев дыры срывались тяжелые капли и мочили ему ноги. Сон как рукой сняло, и до Санджи дошло: вчерашние тучи принесли дождь, и у них протекла крыша.  
Он тут же растолкал маримо, беззаботно храпящего на своей кровати, и вдвоем они расставили под течью все ведра и миски, которые водились в их небогатом хозяйстве. К рассвету дождь усилился, и им приходилось каждые полчаса выплескивать на улицу все, что успевало собраться. Зоро кое-как залатал дыру в целом, но из-за сырости вся конструкция выглядела крайне ненадежной, из-под нее все равно текло.

День прошел скучно. Санджи клевал носом, но никак не мог нормально заснуть, потому что, во-первых, у них с маримо было дежурство по заполненному водой ведру, а во-вторых, в хижине, которая и в лучшие свои времена не отличалась добротностью постройки, от дождя и ветра стало совсем сыро.  
Чтобы сохранить хоть какое-то тепло, они оба забрались с ногами на кровать. Санджи сидел, закутавшись в дырявый плед, Зоро накинул на себя источенное молью одеяло. Они попробовали начать партию в го, но в комнате не хватало света, и игру пришлось свернуть.  
Санджи подумал и, шмыгнув носом, предложил:  
— Давай поиграем в города.  
— Хорошо, тогда я начинаю. Арабаста.  
— Это страна, а не город, идиот.  
— Сам идиот. Я не помню, как называется их столица.  
— Алубарна. Тебе не засчитывается. Начинай на “а”.  
— Чертов кок. Хорошо, тогда Аркадия.  
— Нет такого города, ты его только что выдумал.  
— Есть такой город, в Ист Блю, я там был!  
— Я знаю все города в Ист Блю, нет там Аркадии!  
— Есть, на севере!  
— Я не буду слушать от топографического кретина аргументы типа “там есть город, и он на севере!”.  
— Да иди ты в задницу.  
— Сам иди.  
Зоро не стал отвечать, а только зарылся носом в одеяло. Санджи пошарил в памяти:  
— Ладно. Как насчет “я никогда не”?  
— Самогон кончился.  
— Ну еще бы, как я мог подумать, что тебе может быть интересна игра, если в ней не участвует алкоголь.  
— А мне странно, что ты не предложил первым делом сыграть в карты на раздевание, озабоченный кок.  
— Меня интересуют леди, а не волосатые вонючие мечники, у которых шрамов на теле больше, чем извилин.  
— Да уж, тебя сложно назвать ценителем мужской красоты. Иначе бы ты не смог жить с такой бровью и этой уродливой бородкой.  
— Что ты сказал про мою бородку?! Волосы на лице - признак мужественности. Если завидуешь, потому что на тебе ничего не растет, то так и скажи. Может быть, Чоппер сжалится над тобой, безусым юнцом, и придумает лекарство. У него там для тебя уже целый список: от кретинизма, от алкоголизма, от постоянного желания спать и бесполезно валяться на палубе, пока другие работают.  
— Ты бы заткнулся, тупая поварешка, а то не посмотрю, что здесь мало места, и наваляю тебе.  
— С твоим умением влипать в неприятности на пустом месте, ты скорее доломаешь эту несчастную хибару, и нам придется строить себе дом на дереве.  
— Ты несешь какую-то хрень. Я не буду тратить время на этот бессмысленный разговор. Все, подвинься, — Зоро ткнул Санджи под ребра и улегся на кровать боком, уткнулся лицом в стену и натянул одеяло до ушей. — Спокойной ночи.  
— Эй, ты охренел? Не смей засыпать! Я не пойду спать на мокрый пол! — Санджи извернулся и пнул Зоро куда-то под зад. Тот даже не ойкнул.  
— Ну и не иди, я тебя что, заставляю? Спи тут. Только отвали от меня и не дергайся, а то я зна-а-а-ю, — Зоро от души зевнул, — как ты по ночами ворочаешься, аж из гамака выпадаешь.  
— Это было всего-то один раз, вспомнил тоже, — возмутился Санджи и умостился на оставшемся клочке кровати спиной к Зоро. От того шел ровный живой жар, будто его все еще лихорадило, но Санджи знал, что у Зоро всегда температура тела немного выше, чем у нормальных людей. Пререкаться, не видя собеседника, было нелепо, поэтому Санджи буркнул: — Придурок, — и закрыл глаза. Спине стало тепло, все остальное тоже быстро согрелось, даже нос. Санджи глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и заснул.

***  
Ночью Санджи несколько раз просыпался от чувства падения: он резко открывал глаза и понимал, что практически свисает с узкой кровати, а ему в поясницу упирается то колено Зоро, то локоть. Он толкал Зоро в бок, чтобы тот подвинулся и прекратил храпеть, зажимал ему нос, щипал его за руку - сначала легонько, а потом в полную силу, но все, что ему удавалось добиться - мутные глаза и сонный сердитый вопрос “Ты чего пинаешься?”. После чего Зоро переворачивался на другой бок, засыпал, и все начиналось с начала. К утру Санджи был настолько измучен, что уже не хотел ни спать, ни жить, он просто хотел, чтобы эта проклятая ночь поскорее закончилась. Наконец ему удалось задремать, свернувшись калачиком в ногах кровати, потому что Зоро, как выяснилось, любил спать по диагонали, и ничто в мире не могло заставить его сменить позу.  
  
***  
— Эй, кок, вставай, - кто-то аккуратно тронул Санджи за плечо. Он с усилием приоткрыл глаза: перед кроватью, склонившись, стояла тупоголовая скотина, которая сделала прошедшую ночь незабываемой.  
— Свали отсюда и не попадайся мне на глаза ближайшие четыре часа, - прохрипел Санджи, моргая глазами, которые щипало от недосыпа. Видимо, у него в лице было что-то такое, с чем не рискнул спорить даже бесстрашный будущий сильнейший мечник. Поэтому он молча кивнул и исчез из поля зрения Санджи. Едва слышно хлопнула дверь домика, и Санджи, с облегчением вытянувшись во весь рост на кровати, - наконец-то! - тут же сладко заснул. 


	3. Кое-кто нарывается на драку.

Через четыре часа Санджи, от души потягиваясь, вышел на улицу. Солнце жарило вовсю: дождливые серые тучи сменило ясное небо, серьезно, ни облачка, только легкий ветерок и общая благодать. От земли шел пар, лужи просохли не полностью, но обещали исчезнуть до вечера. Санджи, после крепкого сна настроенный миролюбиво, оглянулся по сторонам и позвал:  
— Эй, маримо!  
В ответ ему донеслось только чириканье птиц. Санджи пожал плечами и решил обойти вокруг: последние дни Зоро разминался с мечами за домом, у колодца, черт знает, чем ему там приглянулось. Однако и за домом никого не оказалось. Более того, трава, примятая после утренней тренировки — Зоро обязательно занимался после завтрака — уже успела выпрямиться, следовательно прошло не меньше часа или даже двух. Санджи повторил попытку:  
— Маримо, выходи, не бойся.  
И снова никакого ответа. Санджи еще раз обошел кругом их крошечный домишко и даже зашел внутрь, посмотрел на разобранную после сна постель и посуду на кухонном столе: начисто вымытую миску и ложку, ими сегодня явно пользовались, после чего поставили на место, но не так, как обычно клал сам Санджи.  
Он вышел на крыльцо и сел на ступеньки, похлопал себя по нагрудному карману рубашки и достал помятую пачку. Зажигалка нашлась в брюках; придерживая ладонь ковшиком над неуверенным огоньком, Санджи прикурил одну из трех последних сигарет. Итак, дано: вспыльчивый мечник, чья рожа с листовки знакома каждой собаке, умеющей читать, плюс его умение заблудиться в трех соснах и — главный элемент этого уравнения — неожиданное исчезновение посреди белого дня на острове, который еще не оправился от гражданской войны. Следовательно, вопрос: как скоро сюда нагрянет Морской Дозор и долго ли будет злиться Нами-сан, если он наконец-то открутит этому идиоту его тупую зеленую бошку?  
Санджи поднял глаза к голубому чистому небу, нет, правда, ни одной тучки, и выпустил вверх струю дыма. Внутри него клокотала ослепительная холодная ярость.  
***

— Я что, должен был оставить тебе огненные письмена на земле? Я планировал обернуться за пару часов, ты бы даже не заметил, что я уходил! Прекрати уже!  
Но Санджи не собирался прекращать. Он всерьез вознамерился отвести душу за все те дни, когда ему приходилось терпеть чужое упрямство, самодовольство, нежелание работать сообща и прочие неприятные вещи, из-за которых они в оказались в этом проклятом месте, забытом богом и людьми.

Эта мысль взорвала его настолько, что он почувствовал, что воспламеняется.  
Он бил в полную силу и не сдерживался ни секунды. Поначалу, когда он, ослепший от злости, кинулся на Зоро, тот опешил на мгновение, и Санджи получил небольшую фору. Он метнулся к нему и отвесил смачную затрещину, такую, что чугунная голова Зоро мотнулась в сторону, а у самого Санджи заломило ладонь. Но Зоро быстро пришел в себя, скинул с плеча плетеную корзину, с которой откуда-то притащился — она глухо шлепнулась на землю — и успел блокировать второй удар Санджи, который теперь тот привычно нанес ногой. Защищаясь, Зоро отступал назад, у него не было ни шанса перейти в атаку, потому что выпады Санджи были настолько хаотичными и бессистемными, что их не представлялось возможным предсказать и, тем более, предупредить. В действительности в этом и заключалась единственная стратегия успеха в их драках: внезапность и новизна. Попробуй-ка одолеть соперника, который знает все твои атаки, который уже давно придумал для них контратаки, которые, в свою очередь, уже давно выучил ты. Их потасовки со временем превратились в рутинную разминку, где порядок элементов не меняется годами, и однажды во время драки Санджи поймал себя на мысли, что раздумывает о том, хватит ли оставшихся запасов до конца пути или придется останавливаться в порту; присмотревшись к Зоро, он понял, что у того слишком задумчивое и рассеянное лицо: мыслями он явно находился где-то в другом месте.

Но здесь и сейчас ему явно удалось завладеть чужим вниманием. Зоро наконец подхватил ниточку логики, которую разглядел в тактике Санджи, и начал отвечать. Он не располагал тем боевым азартом, который завладел Санджи, и потому его действия больше походили на попытку утихомирить разбушевавшуюся стихию. В какой-то момент он поймал Санджи за ногу, которой тот целился ему в плечо, крепко схватил за лодыжку и дернул на себя и вверх, почти выкручивая в суставе. Это был очень грубый прием, и он редко применялся в их обычных спаррингах, маскирующихся под драку. Санджи потерял равновесие и, растянувшись в шпагате, упал на руки. Сухие травинки оцарапали ладони, чавкнула влажная земля и тут же просела под пальцами, забилась под ногти. Перед лицом Санджи оказалось левое колено Зоро. Недолго думая, он ткнул в него с обратной стороны и ущипнул. Это получилось скорее интуитивно, чем осознанно, но Санджи привык доверять своим инстинктам. Где-то над его головой Зоро охнул, выпустил чужую лодыжку, и Санджи уже приготовился провести свой любимый финт, но тут в лицо ему врезалось солнце, и мир взорвался адской болью. Очевидно, почувствовав щекотку, Зоро рефлекторно согнул ногу, и его колено ударило аккурат в нос Санджи.

Эта запоздалая мысль мысль пришла Санджи в голову печально поздно, уже когда он кулем свалился на землю и тут же грязной рукой потянулся проверить нос. Там пульсировал сгуток острой боли, но на ощупь, вроде бы, ничего смертельного. Санджи убрал руку от лица и посмотрел на нее: на пальцах остались красные пятна. Он поднял глаза на придурка, по вине которого происходят все несчастья в этом мире; придурок с видом настороженным и напряженным смотрел на него в ответ.

Санджи, шумно шмыгая носом, из которого текло на его единственную рубашку, поднялся на ноги и отвернулся, полез в карман брюк за сигаретами. По пути он с сожалением вспомнил, что в пачке осталось совсем мало, и решил приберечь. Краем глаза он увидел, что Зоро схватился рукой за плечо и поморщился, но тут же кинул взгляд на Санджи и выпрямился. Тот повернулся и с раздражением спросил:  
— Болит?  
— Все нормально, — буркнул Зоро.  
— Ага, как же, вижу, — еще сильнее вспылил Санджи. — Давай снимай рубашку.  
Зоро попятился.  
— Эй, кок, ты не кипятись…  
— Слышь, пустоголовый, я тебе доступно сказал: снимай рубашку или я убью тебя прямо тут. Бинты убрали только вчера, а у тебя уже опять… И ведь ты, дебила кусок, нихрена не скажешь, когда у тебя что-то болит. Мне вообще не сдалось сидеть с тобой нянькой и париться, когда ты куда-то исчезаешь, а ты еще и усугубляешь все.  
Зоро, стягивая рубашку через голову, буркнул приглушенно:  
— Ну и не парился бы, не надо за меня беспокоиться.  
Санджи на секунду замер, еще раз проиграл в голове его слова. Внутри у него все заледенело, а потом взорвалось гневом:  
— Я за тебя не беспокоюсь, понял?! Ты самый тупой и бесполезный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал в своей жизни! Да я уже сто раз пожалел, что тогда пошел тебя искать, сам себе нашел проблемы на голову. Вот сдох бы ты там один, так бы поумнее стал!.. — Санджи захлебнулся воздухом и своим бешенством. Тупой маримо, который наконец-то стянул свою рубашку, и теперь она нелепо висела у него на локтях, смотрел на него растерянно. Потом его взгляд помрачнел, и он уже собрался что-то произнести, но Санджи вскинул руку, призывая к молчанию. Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.  
— Показывай, что у тебя там, — он подошел к идиоту, с которым его угораздило связаться, и жестом велел ему повернуться. Тот, секунду поколебавшись, встал к нему спиной. Санджи задумчиво рассматривал представившуюся картину и молчал, периодически склоняя голову то к одному, то к другому плечу. Голова-трава занервничал и, полуобернувшись, бросил:  
— Ну что?  
— Даже не знаю… — протянул Санджи. Зоро нахмурился сильнее и собрался было развернуться к нему, но Санджи слегка толкнул его рукой, вынуждая оставаться на месте. — Знаешь, будь ты даже самым редким в мире зверем, я бы не дал за твою шкуру и половины белли: уж больно она дырявая у тебя. Ты коллекционируешь шрамы? Так я готов оставить тебе еще парочку на память, ты только попроси. С раной все нормально, — Санджи несильно ткнул в сходящий синяк, окружающий аккуратный шов Чоппера, и Зоро вздрогнул. — Жить будешь. Но не очень долго, если еще раз выкинешь такой фокус.  
Санджи развернулся и пошел к дому. Через несколько мгновений ему в спину донеслось:  
— Эй, кок, — и он обернулся. Маримо, сунув руки в карманы штанов и глядя куда-то в сторону, сказал: — Ты прав, я должен был предупредить тебя, что собираюсь уйти. Мы сейчас не в том положении, чтобы действовать сами по себе, — Зоро перевел взгляд на Санджи и посмотрел на него прямо. — Мир?  
Санджи на секунду опустил глаза, как будто не выдержав этого взгляда Зоро, помолчал и ответил:  
— Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты сдох. И ты… не бесполезный, — через силу добавил он. У Зоро дрогнули уголки рта, но он остался серьезен. Смешавшись, Санджи неловко махнул рукой в сторону дома и сказал: — Пойдем, уже время обедать. Я там кое-что приготовил.  
Зоро кивнул и кривовато улыбнулся.

***  
Обед Санджи сделал из последних продуктов, поэтому на следующий день утром он планировал пойти в город. По поводу ужина у него были кое-какие идеи, но ничего конкретного. Зоро, подчищая остатки рагу, кивнул на корзину:  
— Посмотри.  
Санджи, пребывая в своих мыслях, рассеянно кивнул:  
— Угу.  
Зоро вздохнул, отставил пустую миску и подтащил к себе корзину, которая стояла у крыльца в тени. Он откинул плетеную крышку, засунул внутрь руку и вытащил из корзины здоровенную рыбину. Под полуденным солнцем ее чешуя переливалась жидким серебром, кое-где налипли крупинки песка и травинки.  
— Ого! — воскликнул Санджи и ощутил смутное deja-vu: кажется, он это уже говорил когда-то. — Откуда?  
— Я ходил на рыбалку, — просто ответил Зоро и пожал плечами. — Давно хотел попробовать, но все как-то руки не доходили.  
— Рыбалка? Ты ходил на рыбалку? — переспросил Санджи, чувствуя себя идиотом.  
— Да, я ходил на рыбалку, — Зоро посмотрел на него, как на идиота — внутреннее ощущение совпало в с внешним. — Я люблю рыбалку, — добавил он, словно это что-то объясняло.  
— Ты любишь рыбалку? — тупо повторил Санджи. — Ну конечно, — ответил он себе, — ты любишь рыбалку, и вот однажды ты задержался на пару недель в приятном местечке и решил: а почему бы и нет? — последнюю фразу едва выдавил, потому что его стал разбирать смех. — Море, солнце, тихая гавань, полно рыбы…

Санджи, больше не в силах сдерживаться, запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Он смеялся так, что у него стало сводить живот и перехватило дыхание. Если бы его спросили, он бы не смог объяснить, почему его так веселит эта мысль, но он хохотал, утирая выступившие слезы, и жизнь казалась ему совершенно замечательной. Когда Санджи перестал всхлипывать от смеха и отдышался, он перевел взгляд на Зоро: тот, вскинув бровь, с насмешливой улыбкой за ним наблюдал.  
— Да ты перегрелся на солнце, кок. Шел бы лучше в дом, поберег голову, она тебе еще пригодится, — и, на секунду задумавшись, добавил: — Наверное.  
Санджи беззлобно буркнул «придурок», но действительно пошел в дом, перед этим собрав грязную посуду. На кухне он сложил все в стопку, налил себе стакан воды — пить хотелось невероятно — и, оперевшись руками на стол, задумался. Какая-то смутная мысль бродила у него в голове, но он не мог поймать ее. Он то и дело сбивался на пузырящуюся беспричинную радость, которая бурлила в нем, и от этого не мог сосредоточиться. Он допил воду и крикнул в сторону двери:  
— Эй, маримо, посуда на тебе!  
Через несколько секунд с улицы донеслось глухое:  
— Ладно.  
— «Ладно», — перездразнил Санджи и ухмыльнулся. И тут вдруг он сумел ухватить за хвост мысль, которая маячила у него на периферии. Он хлопнул себя по лбу и выскочил на крыльцо. Зоро, лениво развалившийся в теньке у дома, поднял на него глаза и вопросительно изогнул бровь. Санджи требовательно наставил на него указательный палец и спросил:  
— Как ты мог ловить рыбу, если там крутой обрыв под двадцать метров? Я рассматривал его еще в первые дни.  
— Я нашел козью тропу и выход к пологому месту, — спокойно ответил ему Зоро.  
Санджи уставился на него, не мигая. Зоро несколько секунд играл с ним гляделки, но потом нахмурился:  
— В чем дело?  
Санджи судорожно вздохнул, вцепился себе в волосы и нервно взъерошил их.  
— За что мне все это? Неужели я столько грешил в прошлой жизни? Никто не заслуживает такой пытки, — он усилием воли успокоился, выдохнул. Перевел взгляд на Зоро, тот нахмурился еще сильнее. — Мы торчим в этой хибаре уже неделю, кое-как моемся и стираем одежду в ледяной воде из колодца. Ты нашел выход к морю, где можно нормально спуститься на берег, и молчишь. Ты кретин, маримо, — припечатал он и повернулся, чтобы уйти обратно в дом. Но через мгновение выглянул из-за дверного косяка и добавил: — У тебя есть две минуты, чтобы собраться.  
***

Погода и правда стояла жаркая. Санджи по-настоящему не замечал этого, пока не оказался в воде: стоило им спуститься к крошечному пятачку пологого берега, он тут же, не щадя пуговиц, сорвал с себя рубашку и брюки, через пятку сковырнул ботинки и нырнул в набежавшую волну. Первые минут пятнадцать он плескался, словно дельфин, уходил на глубину и время от времени поднимался к поверхности, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Следовало следить, чтобы прилив не кинул его на острые подводные скалы, но пребывавшего в экстазе Санджи это заботило в самой меньшей мере. Не то что бы у него была жизненная потребность, наркотическая зависимость от моря; проведя рядом с ним всю свою жизнь, он уже перестал его замечать и привык к нему как к данности. Но без соленого воздуха, йодного запаха и шума волн все равно становилось как-то не по себе. Санджи просто очень сильно соскучился.

В очередной раз вынырнув из воды, он поискал взглядом Зоро, про которого почти забыл. Тот сидел на берегу, оперевшись спиной на большой валун. Заметив взгляд Санджи, он поднял руку, Санджи махнул ему в ответ и поплыл к берегу. Он не стал отряхиваться и вытираться маленьким полотенцем, которое они с собой захватили, а сразу лег на песок, закрыл глаза и блаженно выдохнул. Ветер обдувал влажную кожу, плеск воды убаюкивал, и Санджи, незаметно сам для себя, задремал.

Наверное, прошло лишь несколько минут, как вдруг Санджи проснулся от того, что ему на грудь упало что-то мягкое. Он резко открыл глаза и заморгал — перед ним плясали темные пятна. Сверху раздался голос Зоро:  
— Накинь, а то сгоришь.  
Санджи на ощупь развернул слегка влажную ткань под рукой — это оказалось его собственной рубашкой. В зеленую кочерыжку пришла неплохая мысль: он действительно очень легко сгорал и старался не оставаться на солнце с открытыми плечами. Санджи накинул рубашку и перелег в тень от валуна.  
— А сам-то? — он скосил глаза на Зоро. Тот все так же сидел, откинувшись на камень и заложив руки за голову. Судя по закрытым глазам, он находился в своем любимом состоянии — дремал на солнышке. Его мокрые волосы нелепо стояли дыбом острыми сосульками. Не открывая глаз, Зоро ответил:  
— Мне нормально. Не у всех из нас такая нежная кожа, будто у девчонки.  
— Да ты, я гляжу, нарываешься. Уже совсем здоровый стал? — с ленивой угрозой спросил Санджи и, последовав чужому примеру, закинул руки за голову, смежил веки. — Если да, то я тебе с удовольствием вломлю в любой момент, ты только попроси.  
— Отвали, бровастый.  
Санджи, не глядя, пнул его в голень и тут же получил сдачи. Первым его порывом было врезать как следует, но это намерение быстро сдулось под тяжестью ленивой истомы.  
— Эй, не спи, — Санджи толкнули в бок: он в самом деле снова задремал, и за это время солнце успело передвинуться. — Нам еще возвращаться обратно.  
На него упала тень, закрывая от яркого света. Санджи заворчал и приподнялся на локтях, взглянул наверх, приложив ладонь козырьком к глазам: перед ним, широко расставив ноги, стоял Зоро; его лицо было в тени, и Санджи не мог разобрать выражения, но, кажется, кое-кто твердо решил не давать ему покоя.  
— Что ты до меня докопался? — вслух пожаловался он. — Чего тебе самому не спится?  
— Я уже выспался, — неожиданно ответил Зоро. — И даже еще раз искупался, пока ты дрых. Через полчаса стемнеет, а мы не успеем дойти до дома, и придется тащиться по темноте.  
Санджи заглянул ему за спину: огненное солнце уже висело над горизонтом и готовилось нырнуть в воду.  
— Так что же ты меня раньше не разбудил? — возмутился Санджи и тут же, не сдержавшись, широко зевнул.  
— Разбудил — не нравится, не разбудил — не нравится. Ты сегодня капризней девчонки, кок, — усмехнулся Зоро.  
— Это все твои микроспоры, маримо: в последнее время я только и делаю, что хочу спать, — вяло отмахнулся Санджи.

Обратно они возвращались медленно. Санджи тащился нога за ногу, и его уже не беспокоил сгустившийся сумрак. Тело грела расслабленность, в мозгу царила блаженная пустота. Однажды он поймал на себе взгляд Зоро, который поглядывал на него с чем-то, похожим на беспокойство, но ничего не спрашивал. Самому Санджи было лень что-то объяснять.  
Когда они подошли к дому, ночь уже спустилась. Санджи залпом выпил четверть бадьи с водой и, на ходу стягивая рубашку со штанами, направился в комнату, где стояла единственная кровать. Даже не побеспокоившись насчет соседства, он упал на каменный слежавшийся матрас, откатился к стенке и мгновенно заснул.  
***

Ему приснилось, что кто-то положил ему на голову мокрую тряпицу, и холодные капли щекотно потекли по шее.  
***

Утром Санджи проснулся привычно рано, наверняка только что рассвело. Он сел на кровати и с недоумением посмотрел на какую-то тряпку, которая свалилась у него с головы. В голове мелькнули какие-то смутные ассоциации, но ничего внятного. Санджи перевел взгляд вправо: спиной к нему спал Зоро, которому не хватило подушки, и он по-детски подложил ладони под щеку. Санджи аккуратно сполз с кровати и вышел на улицу, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Чутье его не подвело: прозрачное голубое небо слегка подсвечивало розовым недавно вставшее солнце, и было немного зябко из-за воздуха, который еще не успел прогреться.

Другой день Санджи бы начал с утренней сигареты и, возможно, чашки кофе, но в его пачке осталось всего две штуки, а кофе в этих краях отродясь не водилось. Тем более, у него не было времени расслабленно наблюдать за просыпающейся природой, потому что в его списке дел на день первым номером стоял марш-бросок до города.

Через час он привычно вошел туда через главные ворота, от которых пахло свежей краской: на днях их починили. Сама крепостная стена, правда, все еще была в процессе восстановления. Санджи, не теряя времени, прошелся по тем местам, где ему всегда находилась работа: подмести улицу перед городской ратушей, помочь старику, который был одновременно и почтальоном, и молочником, потом доставить заказы до самых дальних улиц, а в конце, когда на рынке уже кипела торговля, Санджи счел своим долгом помочь нескольким леди донести покупки до дома и развлечь их приятной беседой. После этого Санджи на скорую руку перекусил в пекарне, где хозяйка была невероятно добра к нему и, продавая свежую булку, всегда наливала ему молока. Он рассыпался в тысячах благодарностей, а она, подперев щеку рукой, только вздыхала и говорила, что пусть кто-то так же позаботиться о ее мальчике, который уплыл на пиратском корабле искать приключений пять лет назад и с тех пор не подавал вестей. Санджи не верил, но вслух каждый раз говорил, что однажды ее сын обязательно вернется.

После завтрака Санджи пересчитал ту мелочь, которую заработал за утро, тяжело вздохнул и пошел на рынок уже как покупатель. Он прошелся по своему традиционному списку, а потом, держа в памяти вчерашнюю рыбу, взял еще парочку ингредиентов к ней. На этом его деньги, как и время, отведенное на пребывание в городе, закончились, и он направился к главным воротам. В голове у него свербела какая-то мысль, он хотел добавить что-то к своим обычным покупкам, что-то важное, еще ведь напоминал себе об этом…  
В этот моменте его окликнул пробегавший мальчишка-разносчик газет, Бруно, который тоже подрабатывал по утрам.

— Эй, Моджи! Ты придешь сюда в субботу?  
— В субботу? — Санджи наморщил лоб и поправил на плече натирающую лямку корзины. — Не планировал, а что?  
— Как что? Начнется ярмарка! Разве ты не знаешь? Она ведь самая крупная в году, будет много народу, а еще обещали фейерверки и всякие развлечения. Отец сказал, что даже тетя Вайз приедет из своей деревни, а это знаешь как далеко? — идея ярмарки настолько взбудоражила Бруно, что он положил кипу газет на пыльную мостовую и принялся бурно жестикулировать. — В общем, обязательно приходи, мы с ребятами покажем тебе наши любимые места и познакомим со всеми! Прямо с утра и приходи.  
— Спасибо, Бруно, я подумаю, — тот кивнул, подхватил свои газеты и, помахав на прощание, умчался по делам. Санджи махнул ему вслед и зашагал к выходу из города.

На первый взгляд идея сходить на ярмарку выглядела весьма привлекательно. Санджи, признаться честно, уже подыхал со скуки. За последнюю неделю они с Зоро, кажется, только и делали, что играли в го, обсуждали меню на следующий день и препирались по пустякам. Не то что бы Санджи сильно протестовал, но все это уже осточертело ему своим однообразием. Идея казалась тем более интересной, что открывала перед Санджи возможность увидеть много молодых прекрасных леди и приятно провести время в их обществе. От постоянной компании хмурого и грубого дуболома, который приходился ему соседом, чувство прекрасного у Санджи стало покрываться пылью за ненадобностью.

Однако стоило трезво обдумать все риски, сопутствующие этому предприятию. Потому что, разумеется, Санджи пойдет в город не один.  
Большая ярмарка — это, в первую очередь, удвоенное количество охраны. Кому-то из стражников Санджи примелькался за это время, а вот его спутник — нет. Вызовет ли он подозрения? Хороший вопрос. С другой стороны, там соберется много народа, который придет поглазеть на фейерверки и потратить свои денежки, и станет намного проще затеряться в такой толпе. Пусть стражи будет много, но людей — еще больше, и у них просто не хватит глаз внимательно досматривать всех приходящих. Так что шансы есть, и неплохие. Главное, избегать неприятностей.  
Санджи еще раз прокрутил в голове эту мысль и вздохнул: план заранее обречен на провал. Стоит ли игра свеч?

За размышлениями Санджи прошел половину пути до дома. Вдруг он остановился как вкопанный посреди дороги и выругался: он настолько задумался, что забыл купить сигареты.  
***

В этот раз Зоро не встречал его на привычном месте у крыльца, но Санджи решил не придавать этому значения. Он сбросил корзину у стола на кухне и вышел обратно на улицу, обогнул домишко и увидел Зоро за его вторым излюбленным занятием — выматывающей тренировкой. Судя по всему, он уже довольно долго тут развлекался: спина покрылась блестящей пленкой пота, мокрые волосы торчали сосульками на затылке. Истрепавшийся край харамаки у поясницы потемнел от впитавшейся влаги. Кожа у шва натягивалась от резких движений, но выглядела хорошо подживающей. Когда Санджи прислонился спиной к стене дома, Зоро на секунду отвлекся на него и коротко кивнул, после чего продолжил размахивать своими железяками. Катаны со свистом разрезали воздух, и Зоро одним движением срубил головы одуванчикам, которые росли тут в изобилии.

— Тебя можно использовать в качестве газонокосилки, голова-трава, — хмыкнул Санджи. — думал когда-нибудь сменить профиль? Самый крутой садовник в мире — звучит, согласись.  
Зоро проигнорировал его слова, и Санджи продолжил:  
— Шансов на успех будет явно больше, не говоря уже про вероятность выживания в этом вашем конкурсе за первое место среди людей без инстинкта самосохранения. Хотя ты равно найдешь способ ввязаться в неприятности, — не самая остроумная шпилька, стоило признать, и Зоро снова пропустил ее мимо ушей. Наконец, Санджи пошел ва-банк:  
— Я смотрю, ты уже вполне бодрый. Как насчет проверить силы? Хотя если ты все-таки не до конца здоров, ты только скажи, и я продолжу кормить тебя с ложечки, как все эти дни. Чоппер говорил, что тебе нельзя перенапрягаться.  
Зоро резко обернулся к нему, будто только и ждал этого. На его лице Санджи увидел знакомую хищную ухмылку, осложненную затаенным предвкушением.  
— Кок, ты всегда выбираешь слишком сложные пути. Хочешь подраться? Сказал бы сразу, чего мудрить.  
Санджи хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил. Он оттолкнулся от стены и шагнул вперед, к центру поляны. За несколько дней тренировок голова-трава вытоптал здесь округлую площадку. Санджи встал на ее краю, за пару метров до Зоро, и сунул руки в карманы.  
— Оставишь мечи?  
— Да, — коротко ответил тот. Они считанные разы вот так договаривались о правилах, обычно все случалось спонтанно. Санджи выпрямился и постарался выкинуть из головы все лишние мысли — ему нужно было сконцентрироваться. В фокусе зрения находился только человек перед ним, все остальное ушло на задний план. Санджи почувствовал себя собранным и целеустремленным, его наполнил особый азарт, как перед боем со сложным и интересным противником. Он смотрел на Зоро и видел его всего целиком: то, как он дышит, выдерживая ритм, как бьется у него на виске выступающая вена, как он постепенно приходит в свое специальное полу-медитативное состояние. Санджи такое сознательно не практиковал — он не видел смысла в этом занятии. Зефф учил его, что мужчина должен быть всегда готов к бою и незачем ему тратить время, чтобы по-особенному собраться с духом.

Зоро открыл глаза и взглянул на Санджи. В следующую секунду он рванул вперед, и Санджи понял, что сам уже летит ему навстречу. Они всегда начинали одинаково: Зоро атаковал рукой, Санджи блокировал ногами. Дальше случались вариации, и Санджи на секунду пожалел, что не подготовил чего-то новенького в этот раз: Зоро наизусть знал его прежний репертуар. Тот, кстати, выкладывался в полную силу; поначалу Санджи осторожничал, хотя сам и предложил идею со спаррингом, но Зоро отвечал ему с той же скоростью, что и до ранения, и Санджи быстро перестал его беречь. Он даже вспомнил про пару приемов, которые редко выполнял, но сейчас он ловил чистый кайф от всего процесса и хотел удивить. После первого же финта он успел заметить удовлетворенную усмешку Зоро, и его пронзило острой радостью: он был в хорошей форме и он был хорош. Катана бликовала на солнце, и Санджи, отбивая лезвие каблуком, привычно щурил глаза. Он чувствовал, что они нашли свой обычный темп, и все идет как надо.

Санджи спрашивал про мечи, и Зоро действительно оставил их, но не оба, с которыми тренировался, а только Вадо Ичимонджи. Шюсуй он, чуть поколебавшись, аккуратно отложил в траву. Санджи пришло в голову, что выбор одной катаны означает облегченную версию спарринга, и потому поначалу действовал вполсилы, но, видимо, он неправильно считал намерения Зоро. Возможно, он просто решил потренировать итторю? Когда-то это было его самым слабым местом, но сейчас Санджи мог с уверенностью сказать, что атаки Зоро одним мечом по своей силе не уступали даже трехмечевому стилю.

По ощущениям Санджи, они только хорошо разогрелись, но вдруг Зоро замедлился. В характерном для них ближнем бою расстояние между противниками не превышало метра, порой меньше, но сейчас он отошел чуть ли не на два, и вряд ли это стало случайностью. Санджи напрягся; Зоро сделал несколько быстрых вращений левым запястьем, и вокруг Вадо Ичимонджи появился плотный воздушный поток. Зоро обеими руками развернул его на манер стены и толкнул ее на Санджи. На несколько этих движений у него ушло едва ли больше трех секунд, и Санджи не успел отреагировать; в следующий момент его опрокинуло на землю будто взрывной волной. Он сумел перегруппироваться и тут же вскочить обратно, но внезапно перед ним вырос Зоро; Санджи почувствовал его ладонь на своем затылке, потом его дернуло вперед и вниз, отчего он уперся носом в чужую горячую потную грудь, а жесткие предплечья тисками сжали шею. Не успел он возмутиться и сбросить захват, как Зоро подсек его снизу и сделал кувырок назад. Они вместе полетели на землю, только вот Санджи приземлился на спину, а Зоро оказался над ним: он по-прежнему аккуратно держал его голову в захвате, предплечьем слегка надавливая на горло. Его бедро чувствительно прижималось к груди Санджи. Тот попробовал вздохнуть и закашлялся; рука тут же исчезла, сам Зоро одним движением откинулся назад и поднялся на ноги. Он протянул руку, но Санджи отрицательно мотнул головой. Зоро пожал плечами и отступил, потом ушел куда-то. Санджи откинулся затылком на примятую траву и глубоко вздохнул. Полминуты он лежал на спине и просто смотрел в высокое голубое небо. Он проиграл, и пусть адреналиновый всплеск уже отступил, ему было хорошо. В чем причина? Неважно.

Сбоку раздался стук деревянного ведра и лязг колодезной цепи, потом короткий плеск воды и глухое «ух».

Зоро вернулся; он провел рукой по мокрым волосам, зачесывая их назад, и быстро обтерся полотенцем. Санджи привстал на локтях, наблюдая за ним.  
— Вот уж новости, маримо, ты решил перейти на рукопашный бой? С чего бы это?  
— Воин не должен зависеть от длины своего меча, — процитировал* Зоро.  
— О-о-о, — протянул Санджи, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая ладони, — только не говори, что у тебя комплексы насчет длины меча, — он скабрезно подвигал бровями и ухмыльнулся.  
Зоро наклонился поднять катаны, а потом повернулся и неожиданно серьезно взглянул Санджи в глаза:  
— Я беспокоюсь за тебя, эро-кок, — тот едва не поперхнулся воздухом; Зоро продолжил: — Твой мозг застрял ниже пояса, как же ты живешь-то?  
— Придурок, — фыркнул Санджи и тоже пошел к колодцу. Море — это прекрасно, но соленой водой все же толком не вымоешься и одежду не постираешь.

Через десять минут он вернулся к крыльцу, где сидел Зоро, и устроился рядом. Тот опять что-то выстругивал, и Санджи с любопытством покосился на деревяшку в его руках, но очертания были еще слишком неузнаваемыми.  
— Есть тут одна идея, — начал Санджи, — послезавтра в городе начнется ярмарка, и мы можем пойти туда.  
Зоро прекратил работать ножом и поднял голову. Лицо у него было очень скептическое:  
— Зачем?  
— Маримо, ты стал глуховат? Говорю же, ярмарка. А еще я слышал, что вечером обещали запустить фейерверки.  
— Если ярмарка большая, то на улицах будет много стражи, — заметил Зоро и задумался на мгновение. — Но вообще идея неплохая. А что ты, наденешь свой лучший костюмчик для соблазнения леди, эро-кок?  
Санджи беззлобно показал ему средний палец:  
— Мои шансы у леди упадут до нуля, и никакой костюм не поможет, ведь рядом со мной будешь идти ты, тупица. Ты действуешь как репеллент против красивых женщин, так что я, к сожалению, еще и завтра буду вынужден довольствоваться только твоей компанией.  
В ответ Зоро фыркнул, но ничего не сказал.  
— В общем, выходим с самого утра, нам еще надо постараться заработать на ярмарку, без денег там делать нечего.

У Санджи в голове мелькнула мысль предложить Зоро оставить мечи здесь или спрятать где-то у городских стен, но он тут же представил, что услышит в ответ, и отбросил эту идею. Да и была она, признаться, не слишком блестящей: без трех катан у правого бедра Зоро казался… неправильным. Словно незавершенным.

Санджи тряхнул головой, возвращаясь к размышлениям о завтрашней авантюре Он еще раз мысленно прокрутил эту идею и, вздохнув, решил разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления. Он перевел взгляд на Зоро: тот невозмутимо вернулся к своей поделке, но, почувствовав пристальное внимание, поднял глаза на Санджи, вопросительно кивнул. Санджи мотнул головой и, оперевшись рукой на ступеньку, поднялся на ноги. Он сделал шаг к двери, но внезапно остановился на половине движения и снова повернулся к Зоро. Тот наблюдал за ним с некоторым замешательством.

— Кстати… — начал Санджи и запнулся, — что за новый прием? Довольно… необычный. Для тебя, — он не смог толком выразить мысль и на секунду испугался, что сейчас покраснеет от своего неловкого косноязычия.  
— Да. Я подумал, что можно научиться более тонко управлять ударной волной, — Зоро опустил глаза к деревяшке и повертел ее в руках. — Иногда достаточно прицельно оглушить противника или сбить его с ног.  
Санджи, не зная что сказать, угукнул. Повисла пауза.  
— Как… Ты придумал название для атаки? Это будет что-нибудь вроде Демонического Оглушающего Удара Ярости? — Санджи выделил голосом большие буквы.  
— Я еще не решил, — серьезно ответил Зоро. Он сложил руки на груди и поднял глаза к небу. — Может быть Как Заставить Завитушку Заткнуться? Или как насчет Я Упал на Задницу И Порвал Штанишки Эро-Кок?  
У Санджи губы невольно разъехались в улыбке. Он фыркнул:  
— С моей задницей все в порядке, маримо, спасибо за заботу. Порви я свои единственные штаны, ты бы сейчас на коленях молил о пощаде.  
— Я учту на будущее, — все так же смертельно серьезно кивнул Зоро. — Если нам для дела вдруг понадобится сбрендивший от гнева огнедышащий кок, я первым делом предложу пустить на ленточки твой любимый галстук.  
— Идиот, — Санджи закатил глаза, чувствуя себя неоригинальным: так заканчивалась добрая половина их пикировок из тех, что не перерастали в драки. — У меня все галстуки любимые, и лучше бы тебе держаться от них подальше.  
Зоро хмыкнул, но промолчал. Санджи, сунув руки в карманы, перекатился с пятки на носок и добавил:  
— Кстати, сегодня я буду спать на кровати, и мне все равно, где ляжешь спать ты. Но если ты опять начнешь распускать руки, — Санджи сделал паузу и насладился тем, как у маримо брови поползли вверх, — я скину тебя на пол.  
Зоро явно хотел что-то сказать, но Санджи не оставил ему ни шанса: он шагнул в дом и с удовольствием захлопнул за собой дверь, чувствуя, про последнее слово осталось за ним.

* Мусаси Миямото, (японский ронин, считается одним из самых известных фехтовальщиков в истории Японии) по поводу устоявшегося мнения о преимуществе длинного клинка говорил: «Это глупые слова человека, ничего не смыслящего в воинском искусстве. Это примитивное воинское искусство людей со слабым духом, ибо воин не должен зависеть от длины своего меча».


	4. Ярмарка.

Вечером Санджи занялся уборкой на кухне и провозился дольше, чем планировал. Закончив, он умылся сам и пошел в комнату, где стояла кровать. Догорающая свеча в закапанном воском блюдце давала слабый круг света. Зоро лежал на кровати, до пояса накрывшись ветхим покрывалом, его аккуратно сложенная стопкой одежда стопкой примостилась на стуле. Санджи плечом прислонился к дверному косяку.  
 — Эй, маримо, ты спишь?  
Зоро отрицательно промычал, но не пошевелился.  
 — Мне неприятно это признавать, но я прошу тебя об одолжении, — Санджи сделал паузу, от кровати донесся звук заинтересованности, и он продолжил с нарочитой вежливостью: — Не мог бы ты расположить свое тело так, чтобы мне тоже хватило место? Вчера мне повезло быстро отрубиться, и я не чувствовал, как твои колени утыкаются мне в ребра. Мне понравилось высыпаться. Буду тебе премного благодарен.

Зоро молча перевернулся на бок, уткнувшись носом в стену, и натянул покрывало на плечи. Санджи принял это как ответ и стянул рубашку через голову, разделся до белья и развесил одежду на стуле. Он задул свечу, и ему пришлось наощупь добираться до кровати: ее край больно ткнулся ему под коленку. Он аккуратно опустился на тощий матрас и вытянул ноги, накрылся вторым, своим пледом. Пришлось лечь на бок, потому что только так они вдвоем могли нормально поместиться. Подушки не хватило, и Санджи положил голову на согнутую руку. Спиной он плотно прижимался к Зоро, но так было даже лучше: дом еще не полностью просох, от дерева веяло сыростью, и в комнате по-прежнему стоял холод. От Зоро как обычно шло ровное тепло, и Санджи надеялся не околеть за ночь. Через несколько минут он почувствовал, как его обволакивает сонное оцепенение.  
— Спокойной ночи, маримо, — пробормотал он.  
— Угу, — донеслось у него из-за спины, и Санджи с чистой совестью заснул.

Утром они поднялись засветло, чтобы успеть еще до начала ярмарки. Санджи на скорую руку приготовил им завтрак, поджарив подсохший хлеб вместе с остатками ветчины. Но даже выйдя с большим запасом времени, они все равно оказались далеко не первыми, кто хотел попасть в город.

Еще за несколько километров до ворот они влились в поток людей, которые направлялись туда же. Широкую дорогу запрудили целые караваны из телег и повозок, люди ехали на лошадях, осликах и велосипедах, шли пешком, по одиночке и целыми семьями. Несмотря на то, что солнце только-только встало, вся эта толпа бодро переговаривалась и шумела, дети бегали и звонко смеялись, прятались за взрослых и из-за укрытия показывали друг другу языки. Кто-то даже заключал сделки, не дожидаясь открытия ворот и своего места на ярмарочной площади.

Еще накануне вечером Санджи и Зоро по зрелому размышлению решили перестраховаться: пусть охрана в городе не так уж сильна, да и Санджи успел примелькаться, его спутник обладал весьма приметной внешностью, не говоря уже про оружие, которое шло к нему как второй набор конечностей.  
Стража цедила толпу в час по чайной ложке. Санджи в задумчивости сидел на обочине и жевал травинку. Маримо устроился под деревом неподалеку и, оперевшись спиной на ствол, невозмутимо дремал, закинув руки на голову. Санджи рассеянно разглядывал людей и окрестности. Вдруг что-то привлекло его внимание; он поднялся с земли и, отряхнув руки от налипшего сора, направился к Зоро.  
— Эй, — тот открыл глаза. Санджи кивнул в сторону противоположного края дороги: — Посмотри-ка.  
Зоро перевел взгляд в ту сторону, пригляделся и хмыкнул:  
— А что, вариант.  
Он тоже встал, пристроил катаны на бедро, и они стали пробираться через гомонящую толпу.

— Эй, дедушка, сколько дашь за эту шляпу? — Санджи присел на корточки перед седым стариком, с комфортом расположившимся на обочине дороги. За его спиной стояла большая повозка, заполненная тюками с одеждой, судя по всему, на продажу. Рядом паслась лошадь и флегматично щипала траву. Старик посматривал в сторону огромной толпы на вход в город и, видимо, кого-то ждал. Услышав вопрос Санджи, он повернулся к нему.  
— Эту? — он ткнул пальцем в широкополую соломенную шляпу конусом, которая, крепясь на веревке под подбородком, свисала у него за спиной. — Хм, даже не знаю, — старик сделал вид, что задумался, а потом, прищурившись с хитрецой, спросил: — А что дашь взамен?  
— Шляпа у тебя уж очень хороша, как раз то, что нужно моему приятелю, — он кивнул в сторону Зоро, который, скрестив руки на груди, с каменным выражением лица наблюдал за разговором. — Понимаешь ли, дедушка, — Санджи понизил голос и поближе наклонился к старику, тот с готовностью подставил ухо, — мой приятель шел на ярмарку издалека, и солнце напекло ему голову. Сам-то он не буйный, но иногда чудит слегка, и люди его пугаются. Вчера вот попросил в таверне воды, так беднягу трактирщика самого пришлось отпаивать. А еще как-то раз один мой знакомый случайно наступил ему на ногу; это случилось два года назад, но тот парень до сих пор заикается.

За время рассказа Санджи у старика вытянулось лицо, и он с опаской перевел взгляд на Зоро. Тот, не меняя выражения лица и позы, привычным движением вскинул бровь.  
— Вот мое предложение: я даю тебе сто бэлли за эту шляпу и какой-нибудь плащ, и мы уходим подобру-поздорову, — Санджи пошарил в кармане штанов и протянул старику горсть монет. Тот заглянул в протянутую руку, потом посмотрел на Санджи и снова — на монеты.  
— Ты, видимо, шутишь, сынок, — старикан фыркнул и тоже сложил руки на груди. — Эту старую шляпу забирай, пожалуйста, хоть бесплатно. Но плащ я продам днем не за какие-то жалкие сто бэлли, а намного дороже. Так что — нет. А мой старший сын, который вот-вот должен вернуться вместе со своими друзьями, увидит, как вы обижаете старого беспомощного человека и тоже, — старик ухмыльнулся, — скажет тебе «нет».

В глубине души Санджи относил умение торговаться к своим сильным сторонам. Зефф говорил, что если ты не смог уговорить торговца на базаре продать свой товар минимум на четверть дешевле от начальной цены, то, считай, ты потерял четверть провизии для своей команды. Сэкономил — купил больше продуктов, плотнее поел, лучше набрался сил перед дракой и победил. Выжил. У Зеффа насчет еды тоже имелись свои пунктики, заработанные горьким опытом, и он своей тяжелой деревянной ногой вбивал молодым поварам эту науку.  
Санджи был хорош, но старик-торговец оказался лучше.

И все же они оказались в тупике. Санджи растеряно пощипывал свою бородку и напряженно думал. Они не могли уйти с пустыми руками, потому что не надо иметь семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понимать — городская стража в момент узнает одноглазого мечника с тремя катанами. Заплатить неуступчивому старику больше, чем сто бэлли — невозможно, у них просто нет таких денег. Санджи обернулся к Зоро, чтобы посовещаться, но тот его опередил.  
Маримо шагнул вперед, навис над торговцем, и пусть тот продолжал хитровато улыбаться, будто древний божок, Санджи заметил, как у него дрогнуло лицо. Санджи мысленно позлорадствовал: «Ну-ну, пусть моя история про трактирщика — выдумка, но пугать-то он на самом деле умеет».

— Эй, старик, — начал Зоро, — у меня к тебе другое предложение. Как насчет золота? Золото везде и всегда в цене, — в этот момент он поднял левую руку к голове — Санджи не видел, что он делает сбоку — и через пару секунд протянул старику что-то. Санджи вгляделся и уронил челюсть: на ладони маримо лежала длинная золотая серьга.  
— Хм, — старик осторожно взял серьгу, поднес к глазам, покрутил в руках. Он даже попробовал золото на зуб, и тут Санджи не выдержал:  
— Ты что, думаешь, что оно не настоящее? Да оно ценнее тебя будет! — он чувствовал, что закипает, и раздраженно дернул ворот рубашки. — Столько тебе будет достаточно? Золото покроет цену твоей трухлявой шляпы и плаща?  
— Молодой человек, если мне не изменяет память, то это вы первым подошли ко мне, не я уговаривал вас купить что-то в моей скромной лавке. Не нужно оскорблять мой товар, — старикан, наконец, удостоверился в подлинности металла и спрятал серьгу в засаленный кошель, который висел у него на поясе. Санджи передернуло. — Да, этого будет достаточно. Вот, — он развязал узел под подбородком и протянул шляпу Зоро, который все это время стоял молча. Потом старикан перегнулся назад, порылся в одном из огромных тюков и вытащил из него темно-серый неброский плащ. Санджи, не дожидаясь, резко выхватил у него из рук, встряхнул, чтобы расправить ткань, осмотрел и передал Зоро. Тот сразу же накинул плащ себе на плечи и поправил у бедра тяжело звякнувшие катаны. Широкополая шляпа-каса скрыла его лицо почти до подбородка.  
Санджи, наблюдая за ним, успел подостыть. Он перевел взгляд на торговца, который уже потерял к ним интерес, и спросил:  
— Сколько ты хотел выручить за этот плащ?  
Старик на мгновение задумался и ответил:  
— Плащ хороший, добротный, пусть и ношеный. Как минимум триста бэлли, если торговля пойдет совсем уж худо.  
— Хорошо, — уровень раздражения Санджи снова достиг максимума, и ему страшно захотелось курить, но он тут же вспомнил, что у него осталась последняя сигарета на самый крайний случай. Мысль ситуацию не улучшила. — Вечером я найду тебя и верну деньги, а ты вернешь мне это — Санджи кивнул на кошель. Его слова прозвучали угрозой, но не испугали старика; тот только равнодушно пожал плечами:  
— Как пожелаете.

Получив свое, они вернулись туда, где стояли раньше. Толпа не особо сдвинулась за время их отсутствия. Санджи опустился у дерева, Зоро опустился с ним рядом.  
Вот же жадный торговец, — сердито выплюнул Санджи.  
— Он же торговец, ты сам сказал, кок, — Зоро, кажется, ничуть не расстроила потеря серьги. Санджи вскинулся было спросить, но почему-то передумал. Так, в молчании, прошел тот час, что они ждали под городскими стенами.

***  
— Привет, Моджи, — начальник стражи поздоровался с Санджи, когда подошла их очередь, и кивнул на стоящего рядом Зоро. — Ты сегодня не один? Это кто с тобой?  
— Привет, капитан Чим. Это мой пятиюродный сводный брат, он услышал про большой праздник в городе и решил навестить нас. Он немой и немного дурачок, — любезно добавил Санджи, когда капитан с подозрением оглядел пятиюродного брата, который, судя по фигуре и манере держаться, больше походил на бандита или наемника, чем на простого крестьянина.

Капитан Чим был человек простой, как лом, но такой же эффективный: он не просто так дослужился до начальника городской стражи, Санджи знал пару любопытных слухов. Капитан еще раз пристально осмотрел Зоро сверху донизу, его взгляд соскочил на ножны, которые выпирали из-под ткани плаща, как бы Зоро их не прикрывал.  
— Что там у тебя? Покажи, — потребовал капитан Чим. Зоро с неохотой откинул полу плаща. Капитан тут же потемнел взглядом и напрягся, положил руку на эфес своей сабли.  
Эй, капитан, не кипишуй, — Санджи выступил вперед и миролюбиво поднял ладони вверх. — Мой братец совсем безобидный, правда! А то что железки таскает — так это он придуривается. У него что-то вроде пунктика: собирает все мечи, которые встречает на пути, а драться-то ими и не умеет. Он верит в ту шутку о том, что количество переходит в качество. Видно, воображает себя великим самураем, который однажды бросит вызов сильнейшему мечнику в мире, — Санджи закатил глаза, демонстрируя свое мнение об амбициях своего спутника. Его придурковатый брат замычал и любовно погладил ножны.  
Капитан Чим, кажется, слегка расслабился, но до конца не поверил и руку с эфеса не убрал.  
— Мечи, говоришь, любит? Слышал я тут про одного, который тоже с собой целую оружейню таскает… За него награда 320 миллионов. Братец твой не ему подражает, случаем?  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, капитан. Но как по мне, — Санджи доверительно понизил голос, — все это чушь полнейшая. Ну сам, посуди, капитан, какой нормальный человек будет драться сразу тремя мечами? У него ведь всего две руки, — их разговор задерживал толпу желающих попасть в город, и сзади стали напирать; послышался шум, и все трое обернулись: в конце очереди образовалась свалка из двух столкнувшихся телег; из них выпали мешки с овощами и фруктами и рассыпались по всей дороге, капуста и сливы весело покатились вниз под горку. Владельцы телег, яростно размахивая руками, наступали друг на друга, как боевые петухи.  
— Эй, вы, а ну тихо! — прикрикнул на них капитан Чим, но спорщики даже не обратили на него внимания. — Так, а вы постойте-ка здесь, я все-таки хочу его досмотреть… — капитан ткнул мясистым пальцем в Зоро и, развернувшись, пошел разбираться со аварией.  
— Конечно, капитан, мы вас подождем тут, — покладисто крикнул ему вслед Санджи и, понизив голос, шепнул Зоро: — Валим отсюда, пока он не вернулся.  
И они рванули со всех ног.

— Моджи*? — переспросил Зоро на бегу.  
— Даже не спрашивай, — отмахнулся Санджи и завернул в узенький переулок. По нему они вышли к главной площади, где сегодня раскинутся торговые ряды. Санджи, привстав на цыпочки, приложил ладонь козырьком и отыскал взглядом знакомых леди, которые держали овощную лавку и соседствующую с ней кондитерскую. Санджи уже несколько раз помогал им, стоя за прилавком: две сестры-владелицы предпочитали общаться с клиентами за чашечкой чая и собирать сплетни, нежели чем весь день проводить на ногах.  
Площадь уже заполнялась людьми, которые натягивали шатры и расставляли столы, устраивали киоски и лавочки. У домов, окружавших площадь, несмотря на утренний час, толпились дети; они с огромным любопытством смотрели на подготовку и шушукались между собой. Санджи заметил в этой рабочей суете две разноцветные высокие прически и, махнув рукой Зоро, направился в их сторону.

Перед кондитерской стоял очаровательный столик с гнутыми чугунными ножками, сервированный на двоих: скатерть, чайничек, кофейные чашки и круассаны. За столиком сидели две элегантные пожилые дамы. Санджи подошел к ним и по очереди поцеловал им руки:  
— Мисс Розетта, — дама с розовыми волосами благосклонно улыбнулась ему, — мисс Марианна, — дама с голубыми волосами зеркально повторила улыбку сестры-близняшки.  
— Здравствуй, Моджи, — хором ответили они.  
— Мои дорогие леди, вы выглядите сегодня еще прекраснее, чем обычно, и затмеваете утреннее солнце, — сестры сказали: «ты такой милый, Моджи», и Санджи перешел к сути: — Знаю, мы не договаривались, что я приду к вам сегодня, но я узнал, что в городе ярмарка и сразу подумал, что вам может понадобиться моя помощь. Скажите, леди, найдется ли работенка для меня и моего брата? — Санджи кивнул в сторону Зоро, и тот низко поклонился мисс Розетте и мисс Марианне.  
Сестры ответили: «Да, Моджи, ты как раз вовремя, помоги нам в лавке», и мисс Розетта, которая в этом дуэте отвечала за партию с овощами и фруктами, проводила их внутрь. Эти два магазинчика были одними из немногих постоянных строений на площади, и Санджи уже успел в них освоиться. Ему поручили стоять за прилавком и даже доверили кассу, а Зоро отправили в подсобку выгружать на витрину свежую поставку. Когда мисс Розетта ушла, Зоро размотал свой пояс, который держал катаны, и аккуратно устроил их в укромном месте на полке под прилавком у Санджи. Потом подумал и накрыл сверху плащом. Санджи, который наблюдал за его действиями с интересом, не смог удержаться:  
— Ты напрасно беспокоишься. Моя история про братца-идиота, который подбирает все без разбору железяки, выглядит весьма достоверной.  
Зоро выпрямился и перевел на него тяжелый взгляд:  
— Из-за своего остроумия, кок, ты сам однажды отправишься на корм рыбам.  
Санджи прищурился:  
— Это ты мне так угрожаешь, голова-трава?  
— Нет, просто моя Воля наблюдения настолько сильна, что позволяет мне видеть ближайшее будущее, — огрызнулся маримо, уходя в подсобку за очередным мешком с капустой.  
Санджи облокотился на столешницу и уточнил:  
— А что говорит твоя Воля насчет того, что я оторву тебе голову и спрячу ее тут, — Санджи кивнул на методично выстроенные пирамидой зеленые кочаны. — Ни по форме, ни по содержанию — никакой разницы.  
Возвращающийся из кладовки Зоро перехватил поудобнее мешок на плече, наклонился к ящику с яблоками и внезапно со всей силы швырнул одно из них в Санджи. Тот едва успел поймать его прямо у лица.  
— Что за дела, кочерыжка?  
— Кочерыжка у тебя в штанах, придурок.

Санджи собирался ответить ему в тон, но тут тоненько звякнул колокольчик над дверью, и в лавку зашел первый посетитель. Точнее, посетительница; Санджи, не глядя, положил яблоко на столешницу и расплылся в улыбке. Маленькая хрупкая девушка оглянулась по сторонам, увидела Санджи и ойкнула.  
— А где… Где мисс Розетта? — спросила она, прижимая к себе плетеную корзинку, словно щит.  
Санджи вышел из-за прилавка и приблизился к девушке, она отступила на шаг, почти упираясь в дверь.  
— Милая моя госпожа, у мисс Розетты сегодня выходной, и она оставила все на меня. Могу ли я заменить ее для вас? — Санджи прижал руку к сердцу. — Только скажите, и я весь к вашим услугам!  
— Я пришла купить… Я пришла за овощами к обеду, а мисс Розетта обычно советует мне, что лучше положить в суп, — девушка робко улыбнулась. — Я не очень хорошо умею готовить, только учусь.  
Над головой Санджи словно запели ангелы. Вся будущая жизнь калейдоскопом промелькнула у него перед мысленным взором: вот он нежно берет под локоток эту прелестную леди и приглашает ее на урок кулинарии; вот они, извозившись в муке, учатся делать печенье, и он, набравшись смелости, проводит по ее нежной щеке, чтобы смахнуть сахарную пудру, она робко тупит глаза и краснеет; вот они сидят в кофейне, тут же, у мисс Марианны, и его возлюбленная признается, что его торты все равно самые вкусные…  
— Эй, кок.  
Насмешливый оклик бесцеремонно вырвал его из мира сладких грез. Санджи обнаружил, что стоит на коленях перед перепуганной девушкой и держит ее за руку, которую та безуспешно пытается вырвать. Губу что-то пощекотало: Санджи провел рукой под носом, опустил глаза и увидел кровь на пальцах. Он вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, отпустив хрупкую девичью ладошку.  
— Извините меня, мисс, просто перед вашим очарованием так сложно устоять… Я, конечно, не мисс Розетта, но тоже кое-что понимаю в супах. Что бы вы хотели съесть сегодня на обед?  
Девушка отмерла, поглядела на Санджи, тоже вздохнула и, запустив руку в кармашек на платье, достала оттуда белый платок.  
— Вот, держите, — она протянула его Санджи. Тот тщательно вытер у себя под носом, потом посмотрел на платок и решил оставить его себе: обычно ему неплохо удавалось отстирывать кровь.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Санджи. Он вернулся за прилавок и попросил: — Расскажите мне про обед. Вы будете одна или у вас намечается большое мероприятие? Есть ли у кого-то предпочтения в еде или аллергии? — он с внезапно вспыхнувшей тоской вспомнил про то, как еще две недели назад планировал меню для команды.  
Девушка задумалась и рассеянно приложила пальчик к губам.  
— Ну, по выходным у нас в доме собирается вся семья, а еще приходят гости…

***  
— Эй, маримо, помоги-ка мисс Джульетте отнести продукты домой, — в итоге мисс закупилась на неделю вперед, и ей явно требовался провожатый. — Только побыстрее, а то у нас уже очередь.

Ярмарка только открылась, а в лавке набралась толпа народу. С таким оборотом сестрицы явно не бедствовали. Зоро коротко кивнул и, взвалив на себя два огромных мешка, вышел на улицу. Мисс Джульетта потянулась за ним, словно зачарованная, и Санджи ревниво фыркнул: вот еще фокус — громила несет мешок размером с человека. Посмотрела бы она, как он делает фламбе для мороженого или ходит по воздуху. Впрочем, его неслучившаяся возлюбленная только что ушла навсегда, а теперь его внимания требовала крошечная старушка, которая хотела немедленно получить самые спелые персики.

Через пару часов поток посетителей спал, и Санджи отлучился, чтобы заняться их собственным обедом — это тоже входило как в его обязанности, так и в плату, сестры обожали его стряпню. За десертом хозяйками мило щебетали с ним о новостях в городе, Санджи уже приняли за своего и щедро делились сплетнями. Зоро больше помалкивал, изображая недалекого, но послушного троюродного брата, как его представил Санджи. В полдень, когда из-за жары наступала своего рода сиеста и большей популярностью пользовались продавцы мороженого, а не арбузов, хозяйки предложили им прогуляться часок, выдали половину дневного заработка, и Санджи с Зоро пошли смотреть, что происходит на ярмарке.

На ярмарке происходило все. Санджи бывал в городах и побогаче, где на праздниках устраивали самые невероятные шоу, где дорогое вино лилось рекой и подавали редкие, изысканные блюда. Здесь же фантазия и бюджет города ограничивались фокусами с распиливанием ассистентки, а на обещанные фейерверки, наверное, заняли у соседей. Но Санджи почему-то нравилось все, что он видел: и развешанные гирлянды из бумажных цветов, и уютные шатры с едой, и лотки, на которых продавалась всякая дребедень. Он так засмотрелся на весь этот антураж, что чуть не сбил с ног прелестную горожанку. Она ойкнула и споткнулась, но Санджи успел поймать ее за локоть. Девушка не упала, но повисла на Санджи, обхватив его за плечи.  
— Ох, мисс, простите, — поспешил извиниться Санджи, мисс подняла на него глаза, и Санджи пропал. Он что-то говорил, она отвечала, очаровательно смущаясь, и Санджи потерял ощущение времени, а от ее серебристого смеха из памяти вылетело даже собственное имя.  
В себя его привел грубый хлопок по плечу.  
— Эй, кок, — Санджи нехотя оторвал взгляд от прекрасного зрелища и обернулся. Ангельские хоралы, которые все это время звучали в его голове, оборвались на визгливой ноте: хмурый маримо, про которого он благополучно забыл, неласково смотрел на него из-под своей шляпы, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты чем тут занимаешься? Я тебя уже везде обыскался.  
— Ты, обыскался? — Санджи полностью к нему повернулся и насмешливо вскинул бровь. — Не шути так, а то я живот надорву. Ты даже свой хер поссать не найдешь … — Санджи осекся и обернулся к своей собеседнице — та выглядела разочарованной и, махнув рукой, покинула его навсегда. Санджи потянулся было за ней вслед, но рука на плече снова его остановила:  
— Эро-кок, ты бы карманы проверил, — посоветовал Зоро.  
Санджи хотел возмутиться, но вместо этого молча сунул руку в правый карман брюк, где хранил свои невеликие деньги. Сердце у него упало: карман оказался пуст. В голове у него пронеслось полуосознанное ощущение, как теплая женская ладошка невзначай скользнула у него по бедру, но он отвлекся на улыбку и яркие глаза, и потому ничего не заметил. Санджи от души выругался. Хорошо еще, что они с Зоро с самого начала разделили деньги пополам.  
— Будем догонять? — с полувопросительной интонацией произнес Зоро.  
Санджи махнул рукой:  
— Да как тут ее найдем. Полно закоулков, ее уже и след простыл, — он чувствовал себя виноватым. — Плохо, конечно, но ведь у нас осталась еще и твоя половина. Видно, придется поэкономить.  
В ответ Зоро неопределенно хмыкнул и кинул что-то Санджи, который машинально поймал предмет и взглянул: он сжимал в руке пачку с местной маркой сигарет. Санджи растеряно приоткрыл рот и поднял глаза на Зоро — тот невозмутимо смотрел на него в ответ.  
— Эй, слушай, я… — Санджи откашлялся и замолчал.  
— Мы уже можем идти дальше? — с нажимом спросил Зоро.  
— Да, конечно, — очнулся Санджи. Но прежде чем сдвинуться с места, он нетерпеливо сорвал с пачки обертку и вытащил сигарету, зажигалка нашлась в кармане брюк. Санджи жадно закурил. После вынужденного никотинового голодания его накрыло эйфорией, словно отдачей, и вскоре Санджи поймал себя на мысли, что испытывает к Зоро фанатичную, почти болезненную благодарность. Тянуло сделать что-то непоправимое, например, сказать «спасибо».  
К счастью, Зоро удержал его от необдуманных поступков. Как только Зоро убедился, что Санджи и сигареты слились в экстазе, он развернулся и пошел сквозь праздно гуляющую толпу, и Санджи поспешил за ним. На ходу он спросил:  
— Мы идем в какое-то определенное место?  
Зоро пожал плечами:  
— Нет, выбирай сам.  
Санджи задумался. В голову сходу ничего не приходило, и он предложил:  
— Давай просто погуляем. У нас еще полно времени.  
Зоро кивнул, и они, пройдя площадь до конца, свернули в сторону от основной торговой артерии. До Санджи доносились аппетитные запахи, и они будили в нем любопытство. Краем глаза он заметил, что Зоро тоже принюхивается, и усмехнулся. Все-таки хорошо, что ему тогда пришлось возвращаться за маримо, а не за их капитаном: в попытке накормить Луффи досыта проще было бы сразу сдаться Дозору.

По периметру площади в линию стояли шатры, к которым традиционно выстраивалась самая большая очередь. Там готовили еду. Не ресторанную, конечно, но такие места всегда пользовались большим спросом.

Они подошли к началу ряда и замедлили шаг; у каждого шатра Санджи внимательно рассматривал меню, написанное от руки, Зоро с интересом глядел на то, как повара готовили на открытом огне, превращая процесс в маленькое шоу. Благодарные зрители встречали бурными овациями особо ловкие движения глубокой сковороды, когда ее содержимое подлетало почти к потолку, или же когда нож в руках мастера мелькал настолько быстро, что почти расплывался в глазах.

Санджи не интересовали эти маленькие фокусы. Он долистал очередной буклет и разочарованно вздохнул. Все было банально и скучно. Иногда в таких местах ему попадались свежие решения известных рецептов или любопытные экземпляры из местной кухни. Но сегодня ему, кажется, придется уйти с пустыми руками. Ну что ж, повезет в следующий раз.  
Санджи окинул взглядом следующие шатры и уже хотел предложить Зоро менять маршрут, как вдруг увидел нечто, что немедленно привлекло его внимание.  
 — О, — коротко сказал он и устремился к очереди, облепившей соседнюю лавку. — Извините, простите, — Санджи аккуратно потеснил людей у прилавка и встал к самой витрине. Он оглянулся: Зоро стоял прямо у него за плечом, почти прижимаясь из-за давки. Санджи кивнул на витрину, где на подносах стояли готовые блюда:

 — Это крок-мадам*. На самом деле, это первое, чему меня научил Зефф, прежде чем взялся всерьез за мое обучение. Я постоянно пытался приготовить что-то несъедобное и угостить этим Зеффа, но только переводил продукты, а потом выпрашивал у него еду. В конце концов ему это надоело, и он показал как сделать самый простой горячий бутерброд, но так, чтобы это было вкусно и сытно.

Зоро угукнул. Потом помолчал и заметил:  
— Ты никогда такого не делал нам. Почему?  
Санджи пожал плечами:  
— Не знаю. У всех в команде разные вкусы, но я думаю, что вряд ли кому-то бы это сильно понравилось. Я не имею в виду, что это невкусно, но… слишком просто.  
— Простое бывает сложным, — не согласился Зоро, и Санджи усмехнулся. — Луффи, конечно, все равно что есть, если это не мясо, но мне бы понравилось.  
Санджи резко повернул голову и взглянул на Зоро. Край его широкополой шляпы почти врезался Санджи в лоб, но он этого не заметил; он пристально глядел в глаза Зоро — он ждал найти там насмешку. Зоро не шутил и не лукавил. Санджи подумалось, что — да, почему бы и нет, горячие бутерброды могли бы прийтись по вкусу такому невзыскательному человеку, как их мечник.  
— Хорошо, — медленно сказал Санджи. — Я буду иметь в виду.  
Потом он повернулся обратно и принялся сосредоточенно проталкиваться через толпу к взмыленному продавцу.

К счастью, пара крок-мадам обошлась им в сущие пустяки, да и приготовили быстро. Через десять минут Санджи вышел из очереди, держа над головой руки, занятые тарелками. Он поискал взглядом Зоро: тот подпирал стене напротив, сложив руки на груди, тень от шляпы полностью скрывала его лицо. Санджи показал глазами в переулок между шатрами, где было пусто.

Санджи впился зубами в бутерброд и прикрыл глаза. Он не врал, когда говорил, что это слишком простое блюдо, чтобы угощать им кого-то. Иногда он готовил что-то на скорую руку, когда поджимало время или не хватало ингредиентов, но крок-мадам в его голове стояло особняком. Самое первое, чему научил его Зефф, самое сложное, потому что не получилось с первого раза, и вкус ошибки еще долго стоял у него во рту. Но когда он показал Зеффу идеально круглую «шапочку» из яйца, и Зефф ему одобрительно улыбнулся — Санджи почувствовал себя всемогущим. Сделать на завтрак крок-мадам будто обычную гранолу или омлет с помидорами… Не так много у него хороших воспоминаний из детства.

Зоро сосредоточенно дожевывал свою порцию.  
— Вкусно, — сообщил он вслух.  
— Согласен, — улыбнулся Санджи. — Кстати, это напомнило мне… Мы вернемся на корабль, и я приготовлю петуха в вине — ты язык проглотишь, маримо, обещаю, — это обещание так естественно соскользнуло у него с языка, что он и сам удивился. — Впрочем, сейчас нам пора идти обратно в лавку.

Зоро кивнул, и они двинулись к площади. Шагающему Санджи вдруг подумалось, что очень легко представить, будто эта ярмарка — обычная запланированная остановка на пути к очередному пункту их путешествия. Тем временем их прекрасные леди ходят по магазинам, чтобы вечером порадовать взор новыми облегающими нарядами, а хохочущий Луффи наверняка вот-вот выскочит навстречу из-за угла и хлопнет по плечу ладонью, измазанной в жирном соке от мяса. Усопп с Чоппером с восторгом пялятся на механизмы непонятного назначения, Брук… Брук ищет приключений на свою костлявую задницу, Фрэнки тоже занят чем-нибудь полезным. И Санджи не просто гуляет — он пробует новые блюда и выспрашивает рецепты или покупает продукты впрок, если ему что-то приглянется. Странно только, что в этот раз у него необычная компания…  
Санджи отвлекся от своих фантазий, искоса посмотрел на своего спутника и смешался, поймав ответный взгляд. Зоро вскинул бровь, Санджи пожал плечами и не стал объяснять. Вместо этого он спросил:

— Ты хочешь зайти куда-то? В какую-нибудь лавку или куда ты обычно ходишь. К кузнецу?  
— Я очень хочу зайти к кузнецу и в лавку, я не полировал мечи почти две недели, и при взгляде на них у меня все чешется, будто я не мылся все это время, — признался Зоро.  
Санджи сначала опешил от такой откровенности, а потом расхохотался. Зоро тоже улыбнулся, глядя на него.  
Отсмеявшись, Санджи спросил:  
— Так что же тебе мешает?  
— Если кузнец понимает в своем деле, то заявиться к нему с моими мечами — все равно что прийти сразу вместе с розыскной листовкой.  
— Они, конечно, приметные, — с сомнением протянул Санджи, — но не настолько, чтобы сразу узнать человека по ним.  
— Именно настолько, — спокойно ответил Зоро. Санджи недоверчиво нахмурился. — Да, кок. Мейто в мире не так много. Те, кто интересуется ими, могут рассказать тебе историю каждого и поименно перечислить всех владельцев, вплоть до нынешнего. Обычный кузнец как минимум отметит качество литья и запомнит узор рукоятки, оплетку, форму гарды. Если носишь у пояса легендарный меч, то не останешься неузнанным.  
— Хм, об этом я не задумывался, — признался Санджи. А потом подумал вслух: — Должно быть слегка жутковато владеть оружием, которое раньше принадлежало другому человеку и, скорее всего, уже мертвому. Тебя это не пугает? — с любопытством спросил Санджи.  
— Мечи долговечнее людей, — пожал плечами Зоро. — Возможно, мои даже переживут меня, — он мельком глянул на Санджи и после паузы добавил, словно нехотя: — Я хотел бы, чтобы однажды я смог передать кому-нибудь Вадо Ичимонджи.

Санджи внутренне замер, но не подал виду. Он не знал, как говорить на такие темы. Но в висках набатом стучала мысль, что это важно, и ему нельзя подвести.  
— Кому, например? — на пробу спросил Санджи и взглянул на Зоро. Тот, судя по виду, всерьез задумался над вопросом. Через пару секунд он ответил:  
— Не знаю. Мой учитель отдал мне катану, которая поколениями хранилась в их семье, потому что его дочь умерла, и я был единственным достойным наследником. Когда-то давно я думал, что естественный путь для любого мастера — в старости открыть свою школу и передавать знания ученикам, которые этого заслуживают…  
— А что изменилось? — осторожно уточнил Санджи.  
— Не все мастера доживают до старости, — пожал плечами Зоро. Он хотел что-то добавить, но в этот момент кто-то окликнул Санджи:  
— Эй, Моджи!  
Они оба обернулись. К ним бежал знакомый Санджи разносчик газет, Бруно.  
— Кто это? — вполголоса спросил Зоро и пониже надвинул шляпу.  
— Местный приятель, — тихо ответил Санджи.

Бруно несся к нему со всех ног, но, заметив рядом с ним незнакомого человека, сбавил скорость. С настороженным любопытством поглядывая на Зоро, он подошел и снова поздоровался:  
— Привет, Моджи.  
— Привет, Бруно, — улыбнулся ему Санджи. — Как дела?  
— Отлично! Мы с ребятами уже успели обойти весь город, эта ярмарка в сто раз круче, чем прошлая. А еще приехала моя тетя Вайз, я тебе про нее рассказывал. Я и про тебя ей рассказал, и она страшно захотела познакомиться. Пойдем со мной, она ждет! — Бруно нетерпеливо поманил за собой.  
— Тетя Вайз?.. — Санджи растерялся. — Подожди, Бруно, какая тетя, зачем тетя? Мы сейчас с Зо…с братом идем по делам. Хотя… — он не смог удержаться и спросил на всякий случай. — Бруно, а тетя твоя красивая?  
— Очень! — Бруно на секунду задумался, а потом стал описывать: — Вот тут во, — он нарисовал в районе своей груди две огромные округлости, — глаза голубые, волосы светлые, длинные и вьются, — он руками показал как именно вьются волосы у его тетя. Потом добавил с небольшим сомнением: — Молодая.  
У Санджи загорелись глаза:  
— Бруно, а ты нас…  
— Так, хватит, — перебил его Зоро. Он резко схватил Санджи за запястье и потянул в сторону лавочки сестер. Санджи не сдвинулся с места и раздраженно вырвал руку:  
— Что за дела, кочерыжка?  
— Кочерыжка у тебя в штанах, придурок, и порой она заменяет тебе мозги, — Санджи показалось, что они сегодня уже вели похожий диалог; кажется, он становился традицией. Зоро злился, у него даже вена на лбу вздулась, но Санджи таким было не напугать. Он не собирался уступать.  
— Ты мне не мамочка, маримо, и не капитан, так что отвали. Я могу идти, куда захочу и когда захочу, — добавил он с вызовом.  
Зоро стиснул кулаки и прищурил глаза. Санджи неосознанно перетек в стойку, будто собирался драться. В воздухе повисло напряжение. Бруно растерянно сказал:  
— Моджи…  
Зоро видимым усилием воли расслабился, опустил руки и даже растянул губы в ухмылке. Санджи на мгновение недоверчиво замер, но потом тоже успокоился. Он повернулся к Бруно:  
— Эй, парень, не пугайся, мы не всерьез…  
Мальчик испуганно переводил взгляд с него на Зоро и обратно. Вокруг ходили люди, но в такой толпе оживленным днем никто никогда не обращает внимания на подобные сцены. Слова Санджи Бруно не убедили.  
Краем глаза Санджи увидел движение.

— Извини, кок.  
Санджи только и успел, что повернуть голову и заметить, как Зоро коротко замахивается. Он услышал испуганный вскрик Бруно, виски обдало стылым холодом, и на Санджи обрушилась темнота.

  
* моджи - японский десерт, мороженое в рисовом тесте  
* крок-мадам - французский бутерброд с сыром и ветчиной. Есть виды "месье" и "мадам" - последний отличает наличие "шляпки" из жареного яйца.


	5. Триста бэлли.

Он очнулся, будто кто-то повернул рубильник. Тело затекло, и Санджи поморщился, вытягивая сведенные ноги. Он лежал на чем-то твердом и узком, а когда сел и огляделся, то узнал кладовку в магазинчике сестер. Санджи потер затылок, который прострелило тупым спазмом, размял хрустнувшую шею, после чего рассеянно дотронулся до лица и, зашипев от боли, нащупал над виском набухшую шишку. Он спустил ноги с лавки, где обычно стояли корзины с овощами — сейчас их аккуратно перенесли в другой угол кладовки — и поднялся. Голова слегка кружилась. В памяти всплыло последнее, что он запомнил перед тем, как очнуться в подсобке.  
— Вот же говнюк, — раздраженно выплюнул Санджи и толкнул дверь в торговый зал.  
Он быстро окинул взглядом помещение — посетителей не было. За прилавком стояла мисс Розетта и пересчитывала купюры в кассе, на лавочке под окном сидел Бруно, грыз яблоко и болтал ногами. Он заметил Санджи первым.

— Моджи! — воскликнул он и вскочил на ноги. Санджи махнул ему рукой. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Моджи, как твоя голова? — присоединилась к его вопросу мисс Розетта, закрывая кассу.  
— Все в порядке, я нормально… — у Санджи на кончике языка вертелся другой вопрос: — А где Зо… мой брат?  
— Он ушел относить заказ покупателю, должен вернуться с минуты на минуту, — ответила мисс Розетта, потом качнула головой, и ее розовые кудри обеспокоенно заколыхались, как живые. — Моджи, ты уверен, что хорошо себя чувствуешь? Может быть, воды со льдом? Наш доктор при солнечном ударе советует пить побольше воды со льдом.  
— При солнечном ударе? — переспросил Санджи.  
— Да, полчаса назад твой милый брат принес тебя сюда, потому что тебе стало нехорошо на улице — солнце напекло голову, — пояснила мисс Розетта. — Он сказал, что ты должен скоро прийти в себя и что с тобой такое часто бывает, с самого детства. Слабые сосуды, дорогуша, — это не шутки, могу себе представить, как ты мучаешься от этих кровотечений из носа.  
— Безмозглый кретин, — у Санджи от злости заныли зубы.  
Мисс Розетта округлила глаза:  
— Моджи, не ругайся, здесь же ребенок. Кстати, мальчик, — она повернулась к Бруно и ласково спросила: — тебе понравилось яблоко? Я могу дать тебе с собой еще одно, хочешь?  
— Спасибо, мисс Розетта, очень понравилось! — довольный Бруно запихнул в карман протянутое яблоко и повернулся к Санджи: — Мне пора бежать, Моджи, я и так задержался. Хотел только убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, а то братец у тебя… — Бруно украдкой посмотрел на мисс Розетту, которая теперь изучала толстый гроссбух и не обращала на них внимания, — уж очень странный. Сказал, что ты перегрелся и поэтому для твоего же блага он тебя… того, — Бруно многозначительно постучал пальцем по виску. Потом вспомнил что-то и добавил: — А еще страшный такой с этими своими мечами и одним глазом, бр-р-р.  
Санджи положил руку на плечо мальчика и, слегка подталкивая, потянул его к выходу.  
— Извини, Бруно, если он тебя напугал. Он немного дурачок, потому что воспитывали его волки.  
— Волки? — не понял Бруно.  
— Это выражение такое, — терпеливо пояснил Санджи и открыл входную дверь. Бруно шагнул за порог, обернулся. — Я не знаю, кто его воспитывал на самом деле, может, акулы или кочаны капусты. Или грядка с лишайником.  
— Но ведь вы… — начал Бруно.  
— Пока, рад был повидаться, заходи еще! — воскликнул Санджи и захлопнул дверь перед растерянным лицом Бруно.  
Некрасиво получилось, конечно, но разговоры про одноглазого мечника могут привлечь нежелательное внимание. А ведь они почти справились, осталось совсем немного.  
Санджи вздохнул.  
Он вернулся к прилавку и стал заново красиво раскладывать фрукты в корзинах, выбирая оттуда помятые. Такие пойдут со скидкой. Мисс Розетта по-прежнему занималась бухгалтерией.

Через несколько минут, когда Санджи привел в порядок витрину и даже успел заскучать, входная дверь распахнулась, и в лавочку вошел Зоро. Санджи вскинул на него глаза и нахмурился: Зоро держался напряженно, двигался по-особенному плавно и аккуратно. Он оглядел торговый зал и встретился взглядом с Санджи, тот вопросительно вскинул бровь. В ответ Зоро мотнул головой в сторону улицы и громко произнес, по-деревенски растягивая гласные:  
— Госпожа, я вернулся. Все сделано.  
— Спасибо тебе, Годжи, — сказала мисс Розетта. Она закончила пересчитывать кассу и собирала сумочку, того же оттенка розового, что и ее волосы. Санджи мимоходом восхитился ее тонким вкусом. — Сейчас я ухожу, но вернусь вечером, чтобы рассчитаться с вами. Увидимся, молодые люди!  
Зоро вежливо распахнул перед ней дверь, мисс Розетта кокетливо помахала им пальчиками и вышла на залитую солнцем улицу. Зоро закрыл за ней.  
— Что случилось? — в лоб спросил Санджи.  
— Капитан Чим заметил меня, когда я возвращался в лавку. Он что-то крикнул, кажется, хотел поговорить, но я решил скрыться от него.  
— Почему? — нахмурился Санджи. — Теперь он будет подозревать тебя еще больше.  
— Да, я знаю. Но я не смог бы говорить с ним без тебя, из меня плохой актер, — нехотя признался Зоро.  
— Не скромничай, у тебя чудесный говор деревенского простака, Годжи*, даже я поверил, — он выделил имя. — Ничего получше не смог придумать?  
— Нет, не смог, — раздраженно отрезал Зоро. — Если не нравится, то надо было раньше обсуждать, а ты все время потратил на мечтания о девках и бесполезный флирт. Одна из них обчистила тебя прямо на на улице, бестолковый эро-кок.  
— Рад, что ты признал, что из тебя не только актер плохой, но и стратег, раз уж все решения ты перекладываешь на меня, тупой кусок мха, — Санджи не остался в долгу.  
Зоро шагнул к нему, стягивая плащ и шляпу, раздраженно швырнул их на скамейку у окна.  
— Актеры, стратеги… Мы говорим не о том. Я избежал разговора, потому что посчитал это правильным решением. Это был цугцванг, но я выбрал меньшее из зол, чтобы иметь возможность поговорить с тобой.  
Он прислонился к столешнице рядом с Санджи. Тот досадливо вскинул руки:  
— Ладно, хорошо, ты прав. Но что теперь? Если сначала Чим хотел просто расспросить тебя, то сейчас он уверен, что ты в чем-то замешан. Наверняка он будет специально искать тебя по всему городу, и нас заметят, как только мы выйдем отсюда. Может, Чим даже заглянет в листовки разыскиваемых, говорят, он параноик. Но что самое плохое, — Санджи стал нервно пощипывать бородку, — он будет подозревать и меня, потому что видел нас вместе, я представил тебя родственником… А это значит, что мне теперь в город путь заказан. Как мы продержимся еще три дня? Еды не осталось.  
— Нам придется остаться здесь до темноты. Ты говорил, вечером будет фейерверк? В такой толпе нас никто не найдет, тем более, если мы не останемся на главной площади, а уйдем вглубь города, — предложил Зоро. — Что до еды… Хозяйка обещала заплатить нам, мы можем сегодня закупиться впрок.  
— Да, но… Мы должны выкупить твою серьгу у того старика сегодня, иначе он уедет. Это обойдется нам в триста бэлли. В итоге денег останется совсем немного.  
— Я не рассчитывал, что удастся ее вернуть, поэтому можно не беспокоиться на этот счет, — пожал плечами Зоро.  
Санджи уставился на него. Он открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но у него просто не нашлось слов. Он не мог объяснить, почему так важно вернуть Зоро эту серьгу. Вдохнув поглубже, он просто сказал:  
— Мы должны ее выкупить. Я найду старика до темноты и решу вопрос с провизией, я же кок, в конце концов, — он хмыкнул.  
— Это плохой выбор, — спокойно заметил Зоро. — Но в любом случае, я говорил тебе, я могу долго не есть.  
— О-о-о, только не начинай, — Санджи закатил глаза, потом зажмурился и потер виски. Пожаловался вслух: — От всего этого у меня разболелась голова, и я хочу курить.  
— Нам нельзя выходить на улицу, — напомнил Зоро и, присев на скамейку, набросил на себя плащ с шляпой. Закинув руки за голову, он откинулся на стену и, кажется, собрался подремать, пока не пришли покупатели. Закрыл глаза и предложил: — В кладовке я видел форточку, кури в нее.

За неимением лучшего варианта, Санджи воспользовался его идеей. Он выкурил две сигареты подряд, но в итоге пришел к философскому выводу, что неприятностей следовало ожидать. Единственное, что им теперь остается — действовать по обстоятельствам и дождаться возвращения Луффи с командой.

Последующие часы прошли спокойно. К концу дня поток посетителей спал, а за час до начала фейерверков Санджи выскользнул из задней двери магазинчика и, оглянувшись по сторонам, быстрым шагом пошел в сторону торговых рядов. Фокус был в том, чтобы подойти к палатке того старикана не с парадного входа, а со двора, пройдя закоулками. Он не хотел лишний раз светиться перед городской стражей.

Еще днем среди суеты ярмарки Санджи заметил знакомое благостное лицо: старикан чинно сидел перед маленькой палаткой, сложив руки на коленях. Санджи перевел взгляд на его товар и моргнул: вся витрина была заставлена манекенами изящных женских ножек, одетых в кокетливые чулки с ленточками. Над чулками висели разнообразные бюстгалтеры, всех цветов и размеров. Тем временем к палатке подошли две девушки и, застенчиво хихикая, стали обсуждать между собой что-то. Старикан поднялся с места, подошел к ним и жестом пригласил зайти внутрь. Девушки переглянулись и шагнули в палатку. Старик зашел последним, со шкодливой улыбкой оглядел улицу и задернул занавеси.

Санджи хотел было ринуться на защиту чести леди от поползновений старого извращенца, но в тот момент маримо отвлек его очередным бестолковым вопросом. Теперь Санджи с удвоенной силой хотел встретиться с мерзавцем. Он приподнял задний полог палатки и подлез под него. Внутри было темно, впереди светлым квадратом виднелась улица, заполненная праздно фланирующей толпой. Санджи повертел головой, но торговца не увидел.  
— Эй, есть кто-нибудь? — спросил он в пустоту.  
Сбоку тут же зашуршало, и старикан вышел к нему. Если он и удивился, то не подал виду.  
— Рад снова видеть вас, молодой человек. Желаете что-нибудь приобрести? — он обвел рукой короткие шелковые халатики, подбитые мехом, полупрозрачные комбинации, короткие плиссированные юбки и матроски. Санджи завис, разглядывая хитросплетение кожаных ремней непонятного назначения, больше напоминающих лошадиную сбрую. — Возможно, для подруги? Или… Должен сказать, — старикан сделал паузу и окинул Санджи взглядом, — у нас есть все размеры.  
В первое мгновение Санджи обдало холодным потом от страха, что мерзкий старикашка каким-то образом знает про два года на острове окама, или, что хуже, сам из них. Но следом его захлестнула обжигающая ярость, захотелось взять старика за горло и как следует потрясти, но нельзя было поднимать шум. Санджи глубоко вздохнул и затолкал поглубже свой гнев.  
— Нет, спасибо, — очень вежливо ответил он. — Я здесь по другому делу.  
— А-а, вы, наверное, хотите вернуть залог? — догадался торговец.  
Санджи молча кивнул. Он страстно желал забрать то, за чем пришел, и свалить побыстрее. Старикан полез в кошель, который все так же висел у него на поясе, и достал тускло блеснувшую серьгу, показал Санджи. Тот кивнул и выгреб из кармана горсть монет общей суммой в триста бэлли — взял из кассы в счет вечерней платы. Они обменялись, Санджи положил серьгу в свой чистый носовой платок, плотно завернул и опустил в карман брюк. После чего процедил:  
— Желаю удачной торговли, — и полез под задний полог.  
— И вам не хворать, — донеслось ему в спину.

Все так же в обход Санджи вернулся в лавку. Уже наступал глубокий вечер, посетителей не было, поэтому внутри Санджи нашел только своего компаньона, который, разумеется, скучал за прилавком. При виде Санджи он сказал:  
— Мисс Розетта приходила, оставила расчет, — и кивнул на горсть монет на столешнице. — Передавала тебе привет, приглашала зайти на неделе. Еще она предложила забрать остатки сегодняшнего пирога с мясом и взять что-нибудь из лавки. Милая женщина.  
— Отлично, — Санджи выдохнул и устало потер лицо. Хоть что-то идет по плану. Не сказать, что день выдался насыщенным — бывало и тяжелее, — но он почему-то вымотался, будто уложил пару небольших армий или же готовил для того же количества человек. Впрочем, нет, от готовки он бы не устал, наоборот, любимое дело заряжало его энергией… Санджи встряхнулся: мысли уходили в сторону.  
— Готов? — его привел в себя голос Зоро.  
Санджи растерянно вскинул на него глаза.  
— К чему? — не понял он.  
— Фейерверки, — напомнил Зоро. Он кивнул в сторону входной двери. — Последние полчаса там становится все более шумно, скоро начнется.  
— Да, точно… — протянул Санджи. У него оставалось одно дело, с которым он почему-то медлил. Он кашлянул и постарался звучать ровнее: — Эй, маримо, насчет твоей…  
Он не договорил и полез в карман за платком. Развернув его, он выудил серьгу и протянул ее Зоро на раскрытой ладони. Тот стоял перед ним, расслабленно опустив руки вдоль тела, но когда увидел серьгу, то неуловимо переменился. Санджи не понял его взгляда, обращенного на нее: задумчивого, испытующего, будто даже настороженного. Наконец, Зоро отмер, пошевелился. Протянув руку к ладони Санджи, он вдруг поднял на него глаза, на мгновение встретившись взглядом, и так же быстро отвернулся. Он небрежно мазнул кончиками пальцев по чувствительной коже ладони, Санджи дернулся от неожиданной щекотки; Зоро поднес руку в уху и привычным движением закрепил серьгу.  
— Спасибо, — внезапно произнес он.  
Санджи деланно безразлично пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся:  
— Осторожнее, я начинаю привыкать к твоей благодарности, маримо.  
Зоро ощерился оскалом и сразу стал похож сам на себя:  
— Не расслабляйся, кок.

Когда они вышли на улицу — Санджи запер дверь, а ключ положил под порожек; эти прелестные маленькие города, где все друг другу доверяют, — в первую же секунду их оглушило шумом и светом. Местный маленький оркестр — трубач, барабанщик и флейтист — разогревал публику. Зажглись фонари. Люди начинали стягиваться в центр города, но оставаться на виду не входило в их планы. Они, не сговариваясь, повернули в сторону боковых улочек, которые вели в более спокойные места.  
Несколько минут они шли молча. Потом впереди показалась небольшая круглая площадь, раз в десять меньше той, с которой они только что ушли. В центре стоял фонтан, его окружали скамейки. Санджи опустился на одну из них, Зоро сел рядом и тут же вытащил из ниоткуда большую темную бутыль.  
— Будешь? — спросил он Санджи, откупоривая пробку.  
— Что это? — поинтересовался Санджи и принюхался, когда Зоро поднес к нему бутыль.  
— Алкоголь, — пожал плечами Зоро.  
Санджи фыркнул:  
— Даже не сомневался.  
Он сделал глоток и поперхнулся, отдал самогон обратно и прочистил горло.  
— Крепко, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.  
Зоро снова пожал плечами и приложился к бутылке, глотнул и утер рукой рот. Несколько минут наступившую тишину прерывало только глухое бульканье.

Первый фейерверк с пронзительным визгом взлетел над их головами и оглушительно бабахнул, золотые огни, потрескивая, разлетелись по небу. Вслед за первым залпом тут же последовал второй, третий. Разноцветные искры выстраивались в красивые, пусть и незамысловатые фигуры. Каждую из них толпа на площади приветствовала восторженным охами и одобрительным свистом.  
— Усопп сделал бы лучше, — заметил Санджи.  
Зоро хмыкнул:  
— Еще бы.  
Санджи поднял глаза вверх: на темном звездном небе схематично изображенный Морской Король пожирал маленький пиратский корабль.  
— Хочется верить… — он оборвал себя на полуслове и вздохнул.  
— Они справятся, — неожиданно сказал Зоро.  
Санджи растерянно обернулся на него: тот тоже глядел на небо, но словно почувствовал пристальное внимание и перевел глаза на Санджи. Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, потом Санджи дернул краешком рта и едва заметно улыбнулся. В вечернем полумраке, сглаживающим все углы, ответная улыбка Зоро казалась почти мягкой.

Последний залп выстрелил снопом красных искр, которые звездопадом понеслись к земле и с шипением затухли, не долетев. Фейерверк закончился. Опустилась тишина. Несколько секунд спустя музыканты стали наигрывать бодрую мелодию — начинались танцы, люди не собирались расходиться так рано.  
— Нам пора, — Санджи поднялся на ноги, стряхнул с брюк пылинки. — Если мы хотим уйти без проблем, пока охрана отвлекается на фейерверк.  
— Не самый плохой твой план, кок, — Зоро встал со скамейки единым слитным движением.  
— Не отставай, маримо, я не буду искать тебя, если потеряешься, — хмыкнул Санджи и двинулся в сторону главных ворот.

Стража, пожалуй, не состояла из самых ответственных людей в городе. Никто не стоял у ворот, а единственный оставшийся часовой крепко спал, прислонившись к караулке, и разве что не пускал слюни. Высокие дубовые створки запирала огромная металлическая балка. Они переглянулись.  
— Откроем ворота? — шепотом спросил Санджи.  
— Слишком шумно, — тихо ответил ему Зоро.  
— Тогда по верху.

Зоро кивнул. Он отошел на несколько метров, потом развернулся, разбежался — Санджи поднял ногу — и прыгнул. Санджи одним мощным махом придал ему ускорения, и Зоро, взлетев вверх, мягко перекувырнулся через двадцатиметровую стену. Звука приземления Санджи не услышал, но предположил, что все прошло гладко. Теперь его очередь.  
Он тоже разбежался, подпрыгнул и в самой высокой точке стал отталкиваться от воздуха, будто взбирался по лестницы. Долетев до самого верха, он перешагнул стену и спрыгнул на землю. Зоро шагнул к нему из темноты.  
— Порядок?  
— Да. Пора возвращаться домой, маримо.

* Годжи - ягоды дерева дереза китайская.


	6. До трех побед, как обычно.

Когда они добрались до своего ветхого пристанища, стояла уже глубокая, чернильно черная ночь. Идти по темноте оказалось трудновато: они то и дело спотыкались о неровности разбитой дороги — в кромешном мраке Санджи слышал, как маримо грязно ругается, и ухмылялся себе под нос. Но выскакивающие кочки преподносили неприятности и ему, так что под конец пути Санджи почувствовал, что порядком утомился. Дневная сытость испарилась бесследно, и было решено познакомиться поближе с той половиной мясного пирога, которую хозяйки дали им с собой.

Забравшись в кровать и вытянув ноги, Санджи поймал себя на том, что улыбается чему-то. Его не отпускало смутное ощущение, что завтра случится что-то хорошее.

Но в воскресенье не произошло ничего примечательного. В понедельник — тоже. Санджи ожидал, что к концу отведенных двух недель время станет бежать со скоростью света, но оно, словно издеваясь, замедлялось с каждой секундой.  
Делать было решительно нечего, Санджи умирал со скуки. Он предложил маримо спарринг, в итоге они провели три раунда, чтобы убить время, но это только раздразнило аппетит. Несколько часов они потратили на рыбалку, потом поиграли в го, но день все еще не кончался. Зато кончалось терпение Санджи.

Зоро, казалось, не испытывал таких проблем: он проводил часы, вырезая какую-то фигурку из деревяшки, по всей видимости, войдя во вкус столярничества. Или спал под деревом в тени. Или тренировался за домом. Санджи подумывал найти повод поругаться, но вступать в перепалку было лениво. В итоге он не придумал ничего лучше, чем воспользоваться облюбованным место Зоро у дерева и устроить себе сиесту: плавать в радужной дреме, мечтая о том моменте, когда вновь увидит Санни и свою команду.

Эти двое суток показались ему вечностью, отдельным котлом в аду, где пытали ожиданием.

Вечер их предпоследнего дня на острове они решили отметить печеным карпом, которого выловили накануне, и остатками самогона с ярмарки. Они допили его, сидя на крыльце перед домом. Санджи растягивал самогон, как мог, и оттого пьянел мягко, почти неощутимо. Ему даже стало казаться, что не так уж и плох этот дом с протекающей крышей и его сосед, с которым он в нем застрял. Ужин проходил в дружелюбной тишине. Санджи, прислонившись к нагретой за день стене дома, катал в руке жестяную эмалированную кружку с отбившимся краем и размазывал по нёбу травяное послевкусие настойки. Он на мгновение представил, что присутствует на великосветском приеме и хмыкнул.  
— М? — вопросительно промычал Зоро. Он уже доел свою порцию и начисто выскоблил тарелку. Теперь он лежал, откинувшись на локти, и глазел в небо. Звезды пересчитывал, что ли?  
— Ничего, — ответил Санджи, не в силах подавить улыбку. Вспыхнувшая в голове картинка бального зала и пафосного раута резко диссонировала с реальностью.  
— Хм, — отозвался Зоро. Санджи краем глаза заметил его расслабленную усмешку. Последние дни, в частности, сегодня тот выглядел почти довольным, по-особенному неторопливым, будто они вторую неделю развлекались на острове-курорте, а не черти где. В дыре, где даже нет нормальных сигарет, не то что приличных бокалов для вина.

И все же его вдруг будто вспышкой прошило странным чувством: ему на секунду захотелось, чтобы этот момент попал в петлю времени, чтобы сегодняшний день повторялся снова и снова. Чтобы завтра снова все оказались тут: он, Зоро, этот дурацкий дом с протекающей крышей. Санджи позвал:  
— Эй, маримо… — и остановился, потому что не знал, что хочет сказать. Зоро тут же обернулся на него и взглянул вопросительно. Санджи все так же молчал. Видимо, на его лице что-то проявилось, потому что расслабленная полуулыбка стекла с Зоро, и он подобрался, будто перед плохими новостями. Он вопросительно кивнул.  
— Нет, ничего, — наконец сказал Санджи. Он легко поднялся на ноги и наклонился, чтобы собрать с крыльца тарелки. На пару минут повисла пауза: Санджи возился с посудой. Закончив, он выпрямился и развернулся к двери, но остановился перед порогом. Он снова посмотрел на Зоро — тот поймал его взгляд — и произнес:  
— Все в порядке, — а потом улыбнулся и, помедлив, коротко хлопнул его по плечу. Зоро, на секунду застыв под его ладонью, расслабился и улыбнулся ему краешком рта. Уже на кухне Санджи поймал себя на том, что напевает себе под нос что-то легкомысленное.

***  
В свой последний день на острове они вышли к обрыву с самого утра. Точнее, Зоро встал с рассветом, а когда Санджи проснулся и понял, что остался в доме один, то уже знал, где надо искать. Он в два счета собрал все их немногочисленные вещи, которые поместились в одну корзину, а потом прибрал дом так, чтобы он мог послужить укрытием следующим нечаянным путешественникам. Если достоит, конечно, а не развалится от следующего сильного порыва ветра. Однако, надо признать, дом оказался крепче, чем выглядел.  
С этой мыслью Санджи в последний раз окинул взглядом место, где прожил последние две недели, не самые простые в его жизни, и с удовольствием закрыл за собой дверь. Не оглядываясь, он зашагал к океану.

— Хей, маримо, — Санджи спрыгнул с валуна и уселся рядом с Зоро, протянул ему промасленный сверток и фляжку. Тот обернулся, поблагодарил взглядом и принялся разворачивать бумагу. Санджи залез ему под руку и достал свою порцию сэндвичей, которые сделал еще с вечера. В тишине они позавтракали.

День обещал быть жарким. Несмотря на утреннее время, солнце уже палило всерьез, и они спасались только тенью от валуна, под которым сидели. Через несколько метров начинался обрыв, и до края горизонта — безмятежная синяя гладь. Устав сидеть, Санджи встал и подошел к тому месту, откуда можно было увидеть подножье скалы: прибой лениво разбивался о камни, белые барашки волн льнули к неприступным уступам.  
Разговор не клеился. Наверное, за две недели они обсудили все, что только можно. Санджи с внутренним смешком подумал, что тем для разговора оказалось больше, чем ему представлялось до их… незапланированного отдыха.

Санджи несколько минут простоял на обрыве, спинывая вниз мелкие камушки. Он с интересом наблюдал, как они, срываясь вниз, ударялись о скалу, отскакивали и отлетали далеко в воду. Насмотревшись на извилистую траекторию их полета, Санджи отошел от края и вернулся к валуну, который защищал их от дневного пекла.  
— Голова-трава… — начал он и замолчал. Зоро крепко спал. Он сидел, привычно оперевшись спиной о камень и прикрыв глаза, скрестив на груди руки, но что-то в его позе подсказывало Санджи, что он не дремлет, но глубоко спит.  
Будить не хотелось. Санджи неслышно вздохнул и опустился на прогретую солнцем землю, подтянул к себе колени и опустил на них подбородок. Как назло, сон не шел, и тогда он стал просто смотреть на океан. Смотреть на океан ему никогда не надоедало.

Через час Зоро завозился. Санджи, не меняя позы, скосил на него глаза: проснувшийся маримо несколько раз от души зевнул и хрустнул шеей, затекшей от неудобного положения. Словно почувствовав на себе внимание, он обернулся к Санджи и безмолвно спросил.  
Санджи ответил вслух:  
— Пока никого не видно.  
Зоро поискал взглядом солнце, которое подбиралось к своему зениту, и свел брови. Потом пожал плечами и сполз на землю, чтобы устроиться поудобнее и снова заснуть.  
— Эй, эй, не торопись, — Санджи не планировал скучать в одиночестве еще несколько часов.  
— Чего тебе? — буркнул Зоро, не открывая глаз.  
— Я тут не нанимался твой сон охранять.  
— Так и не охраняй.  
— Так не спи, — Санджи закинул руки за голову и, немного помедлив, спросил: — Как думаешь, где они сейчас? Чем занимаются?  
— Дурацкий вопрос, — фыркнул Зоро. — Ты бы еще спросил, какая сегодня погода в Саус Блю.  
— Я думаю, что они очень торопятся сюда, — не унимался Санджи. — И я, конечно, буду очень рад их видеть, однако, — он не смог сдержать тяжелого вздоха, — я даже боюсь представить, во что превратилась кухня. Как бы я ни прятал еду за десятки засовов, Луффи всегда ее находит и выламывает двери с корнем. Но самое поразительное другое… — он взял драматическую паузу и краем глаза заметил, что смог привлечь внимание своего единственного слушателя: Зоро заинтересованно повернулся к нему, — Так вот, самое поразительное — это то, насколько Нами-сан не умеет готовить. Честно, я много раз думал об этом и до сих пор ее навыки приводят меня в трепет! Я специально для нее написал несколько рецептов, понятных и легких в исполнении, но каждый раз она делает какие-то несъедобные вещи, от которых я потом не могу отмыть кастрюли.  
Санджи горестно повесил голову. Он действительно боялся увидеть руины на месте их уютной кухни, за которой любовно ухаживал с самого первого дня на Санни.  
— Не распускай нюни, кок, — Зоро со смешком хлопнул Санджи по плечу. — Ничего не сделается твоей кухне, Нами уж точно не даст ее в обиду — даже на Луффи можно найти управу.  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что Нами-сан сделает это для меня? — с надеждой спросил Санджи.  
— Я разве сказал, что она сделает это для тебя? — ухмыльнулся Зоро. — Скорее уж для того, чтобы не тратиться на ремонт. Сдается мне, ты плохо знаешь эту женщину.  
— Какой же ты… мерзкий, маримо, — Санджи сердито пнул его в голень. — Дай мне фляжку, я хочу пить.  
Зоро фыркнул и бросил ему воду.

Они ждали и иногда перекидывались фразами ни о чем. Тем временем день перевалил за половину, солнце начало медленно опускаться к горизонту. Ветер стал сильнее и не таким теплым, как днем, море потемнело. Они сидели под валуном — камень тоже стал остывать — молчали и смотрели на закатное небо.

Санджи наклонился и пошарил в сумке, которую принес с собой. Он вытащил из нее дэн-дэн муши и задумчиво уставился на улитку. Позвонить или нет? Задержка вряд ли случайна, и если его звонок отследят, то он может обернуться чередой проблем. Но ожидание так мучительно… Из раздумий его вывел Зоро, который правильно расшифровал его колебания:  
— Дадим им еще время, — сказал он, и Санджи со вздохом убрал дэн-дэн муши обратно в сумку.

Когда последний краешек солнца утонул в темной воде, они, не сговариваясь, поднялись на ноги и пошли в сторону их дома в долине, с протекающей крышей.

По пути Санджи вдруг оглушило мыслью, от которой он буквально замер и покрылся холодным потом: а вдруг только они с маримо друг у друга и остались? Эта идея на первый взгляд показалась неестественной, до смешного нереалистичной, но оттого испугала еще больше. Санджи тут же дал себе пощечину за подобные мысли. Ничего страшного не случилось, все в порядке. Их команда просто задержалась в пути. Ведь вся их жизнь — одно большое приключение, в котором следующий сюжетный поворот невозможно предугадать. Сколько раз воля случая смешивала их планы? Как вообще они пытались что-то планировать в таких условиях? Заведомо провальная затея.

Это стариковское ворчание, совершенно для него нехарактерное, почему-то успокоило Санджи. Самое верное — решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Как говорил ему Зефф: не сделаешь рагу из зайца, пока не будет зайца. Он встряхнул головой и ускорил шаг, чтобы догнать Зоро — тот даже не заметил, что он отстал. И все же Санджи не мог остановиться и перестать прокручивать в голове запасные варианты. Через несколько минут он понял, что не слышал от Зоро ни слова с тех пор, как они ушли от океана, и краем глаза глянул на него. Выражение лица Зоро можно было описать двумя словами: сонное равнодушие. Санджи не поверил ему ни на секунду.  
— Онигири за твои мысли, — бросил пробный камень Санджи.  
— С умебоши или с морским угрем? — уточнил Зоро.  
— С чем пожелаешь, — закатил глаза Санджи.  
— Я не знаю, — неожиданно признался Зоро, и Санджи понял, что они уже перестали обсуждать начинку для онигири. — Я никак не ожидал такого развития событий. У меня есть несколько вариантов дальнейших действий, но с высокой долей вероятности большинство из них закончится провалом.  
— Сказал человек, который хотел отрубить себе ноги, чтобы освободиться, — фыркнул Санджи.  
— И я до сих пор считаю, что это была неплохая идея, — отрезал Зоро. — А что насчет тебя? Если мои планы оцениваются ниже среднего, то твои и подавно надо посыпать солью и сжечь.  
— Себе что-нибудь сожги, — обозлился Санджи и из упрямства зашагал быстрее, обгоняя Зоро. Потом обернулся и бросил через плечо: — Не знаю, что мы будем делать завтра, но если не поторопишься сейчас, то ночью тебя сожрут кровожадные, глупые местные хищники, и тебе будет стыдно за такую бесславную смерть.  
— Самый кровожадный и глупый хищник здесь — это ты, — оскалился Зоро. — Но я слишком жилистый для твоих слабых зубов, завитушка.

Так бы они и поколотили друг друга вволю, от души, но, к сожалению, оказалось, что они уже пришли. Санджи махнул рукой и просто распахнул дверь, которую утром так тщательно запирал, надеясь больше никогда сюда не возвращаться. Дверь заскрипела, но поддалась, и Санджи посторонился, чтобы сделать нарочито любезный приглашающий знак рукой. Зоро с каменным лицом проследовал внутрь. Санджи обернулся на оставшийся далеко позади берег океана, вздохнул, и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Утро не принесло изменений. И все же Санджи был настроен оптимистично: его не покидало хорошее предчувствие, которое он даже не пытался анализировать. Он, как обычно, проснулся на рассвете и сразу вышел на улицу. Вчера они доели последние крошки своих небогатых запасов, и следовало придумать очередной план. Вернуться в город, узнать свежие новости из большого мира и начать искать судно, на котором они пойдут искать свою потерявшуюся команду. Или же, наоборот, стоит остаться на месте еще на какое-то время? Стоило обсудить это с маримо. Ну, а пока тот спал, Санджи решил начать день с горячего чая из некоторых травок, которые и раньше использовал для заваривания.

Через полчаса он уже разливал чай на две чашки, те самые, которые вчера тщательно вымыл и оставил в наследство будущим хозяевам домика. За спиной хлопнул дверь, Санджи обернулся.  
— Доброе утро, — церемонно поздоровался он. — Не желаете ли откушать завтрак, господин?  
Зоро что-то невнятно буркнул в ответ. Он опустился на ступеньки рядом с Санджи, широко зевнул и от души потянулся. Кажется, крепкий ночной сон не сказался на его хороших манерах. Впрочем, Санджи это играло на руку: он всегда будет выигрышно смотреться на фоне такого грубого мужлана.  
Грубый мужлан аккуратно взял эмалированную кружку с отбитым краем и, прикрыв глаза, с видимым удовольствием сделал первый глоток.  
— Спасибо.  
— Обращайся, — фыркнул Санджи и уткнулся в собственную кружку. Он неторопливо прихлебывал чай и раздумывал над тем, что будет дальше. Самое время обсудить с Зоро их ситуацию. Но тот его опередил.  
— Я думаю, нам нужно перебраться в город, — начал Зоро. — Тут нельзя больше оставаться.  
— Почему? — Санджи искренне удивился. Он раздумывал над вариантом остаться на том месте, где их станет искать команда или же сразу попытаться выбраться с острова и самим начать поиски. Зоро же предлагал третий путь.  
— Потому что это очень подозрительно, — объяснил Зоро. — Пока мы ждали Луффи с ребятами до условленного срока, это имело смысл. Но если кто-то чужой увидит нас здесь и полюбопытствует, почему двое молодых, крепких парней живут в убогом домишке, лишь иногда приходя в город на подработку, это будет сложно объяснить.  
— Может быть, у нас тут любовное гнездышко, — развеселился Санджи. — Может, мы строим тут новую ячейку общества. А, маримо, как тебе идея? — он толкнул локтем Зоро в бок. Тот повернул к нему голову и вскинул бровь.  
— Это что, предложение? Если да, то я отказываюсь, — он вернулся к медитации над своей кружкой, посчитав разговор оконченным.  
Санджи слегка обиделся:  
— Думаешь, стал бы я предлагать такому болвану как ты уникальную возможность жить со мной до конца дней своих? Не говоря уже о том, что ты ужасный сосед.  
— Почему это я ужасный сосед? — теперь Зоро выглядел задетым за живое. Он забыл про свой чай и всем корпусом повернулся к Санджи. — Я, в отличие от тебя, как минимум не разбрасываю свои вещи!  
— Я не разбрасываю вещи… — Санджи остановился. Ему было что высказать придурку, который никогда не убирал за собой посуду, но в настоящий момент его куда больше волновало другое. Он пристально посмотрел на Зоро и спросил: — Ты слышишь?  
— Что?.. — у Зоро стал сосредоточенный, направленный внутрь взгляд. — Да, я слышу, — медленно произнес он и перевел глаза на Санджи. Ленивая расслабленность тут же слетела.  
— Кто это? — Санджи поставил на крыльцо кружку с недопитым чаем и поднялся на ноги. Он приложил руку козырьком и, повернувшись в сторону источника звука, напряг зрение. Шум шел со стороны дороги от города, которая спускалась с холма, но оттуда ничего не приближалось. Или… Над дорогой как будто бы зависло облако пыли.

Ну что ж.

Санджи сунул руки в карманы брюк и расслабленно перекатился с мыска на пятку, пошевелил пальцами в ботинках.  
— Я не знаю. Но они уже близко, — Зоро тоже поднялся и встал с ним рядом. Его рука опустилась на рукоять катаны, висевшей на левом бедре. Санджи усмехнулся краем рта, поднял глаза на Зоро — тот оторвался от изучения горизонта и перевел взгляд на него. В его зрачке отразилась ухмылка Санджи, и он оскалился.  
— Кто бы это ни был… — Зоро не договорил, потому что в эту секунду они оба услышали:  
— Э-э-эй! Э-э-эй, ребята! Зоро, Санджи!

Далекая темная точка на холме превратилась в человека, который бежал им навстречу, размахивая руками. Не нужно было даже приглядываться, чтобы его узнать — хватило голоса. Луффи несся к ним так, будто задался целью преодолеть скорость света; шляпа то и дело слетала с его головы, но он тут же перехватывал ее, не глядя. Санджи почувствовал, как его губы неконтролируемо и неудержимо разъезжаются в улыбке, от которой начинало болеть все лицо. Это все-таки они. Они все?.. Он быстро перевел взгляд за спину Луффи: вдалеке виднелось несколько фигур, кто-то тоже бежал, но не поспевал за капитаном, кто-то шел медленнее, приветственно махая.

Санджи облегченно выдохнул и обернулся к Зоро.  
— Ну, маримо, вот и все, — он радостно хлопнул Зоро по плечу. — Каникулы кончились, собирай пожитки — мы возвращаемся. Можешь забыть эти две недели, как страшный сон, — шутливо добавил он.  
— Я не собираюсь ничего забывать, — спокойно ответил Зоро, и Санджи растерялся от его смертельно серьезного тона. Зоро продолжил: — Ты обещал мне приготовить петуха в вине, и я буду ждать.

В уголке его рта притаилась улыбка.  
Санджи выдохнул:  
— Маримо, твоим чувством юмора можно лечить от запора.  
— Что-то ты нервный стал, кок… — мимо что-то просвистело. Зоро, не закончив фразу, осекся и выпучил глаза.  
— Ребята-а-а! — Санджи успел заметить две тощие мальчишеские руки, которые внезапно оказались у него прямо перед носом, как вдруг неведомая сила схватила его сзади и дернула вбок, отчего они с маримо столкнулись лбами — да так, что искры из глаз посыпались.  
— Луффи, — задушенно проскрипел ему на ухо Зоро. Санджи сдавленно замычал.

Луффи подлетел к ним целиком и ослабил растянутые руки. Санджи вывалился из его объятий и с чувством отвесил ему оплеуху.  
— Ауч! За что? — Луффи с возмущением потер затылок.  
— Ты балбес, капитан, — Санджи порывисто обнял его и тут же выпустил. — Но я рад тебя видеть. Как остальные?  
— Догоняют, — Луффи ткнул пальцем себе за плечо и повернулся к Зоро: — У меня теперь есть такая классная штука! Я тебе покажу, когда мы вернемся на Санни! Знаешь, как она мне досталась? В общем, мы нашли остров, где все люди лысые и ходят только на руках…

Санджи перестал их слушать. Эти двое поймали свою волну, и перебивать Луффи было бессмысленно. Тем более ему стало не до этого: он увидел приближающихся Нами-сан и Робин-сан, и его тело вышло из-под контроля. Он рванул к ним. Тело само по себе извивалось в страстном танце влюбленной макаронины, а мозг Санджи пребывал в блаженном экстазе, захлебываясь эндорфинами. У него чуть не случился коллапс, когда Нами радостно взвизгнула и бросилась ему на шею, а Робин ласково улыбнулась — кровавый фонтан из носа ударил с такой силой, что голова Санджи с хрустом откинулась назад, и ему только оставалось стечь на землю у ног его прекрасных леди.

Когда у Санджи немного прояснился разум, он привычным движением утер нос и поднял глаза на Нами: она что-то радостно рассказывала Робин и бурно жестикулировала. Над их головами сияли нимбы. Санджи сморгнул, нимбы пропали. Санджи встал на ноги.  
— Нами-сан, Робин-сан! — он раскрыл объятия и сделал шаг к Нами, но она ласково улыбнулась и твердо положила ему руку на плечо, удерживая на месте.  
— Вы и так потеряли слишком много крови, кок-сан, — пояснила Робин. — О, а вот и мечник-сан.  
Они втроем обернулись: к ним подходили Зоро и Луффи, который все еще что-то рассказывал ему со смехом. Санджи упустил из виду, когда к ним присоединились Чоппер, Усопп, Брук и Френки. Усопп в очередной раз перебил Луффи, чтобы добавить красок его истории. После его слов все разразились хохотом. Санджи поймал себя на том, что широко, безудержно улыбается.

Чоппер отвлекся от их разговора и посмотрел на Санджи, его глаза радостно округлились.  
— Санджи, я так рад! — он кинулся к нему и, ткнувшись головой в живот, обнял его. Санджи машинально опустил ему ладонь на затылок и погладил. Свою шапку Чоппер все же нашел.  
— Я тоже рад видеть тебя, Чоппер. Всех вас рад видеть, — добавил он, обведя взглядом команду. — За исключением маримо, я на него на всю жизнь насмотрелся, — он не сумел удержаться от шпильки. Впрочем, Зоро в ответ лишь закатил глаза.  
— Аналогично, завитушка, аналогично. Я про тебя так же думаю.  
— О, ты про меня думаешь? А не хочешь рассказать…  
— Стоп, ребята, хватит, — Нами, прерывая их препирательства, вскинула руку. Потом хмыкнула: — Я счастлива видеть, что все осталось по-прежнему. Честно признаться, мы все переживали, как бы вы друг друга не поубивали за эти две недели.  
— Да, так все и было, — вмешался Усопп. — Мы даже делали ставки, кто выиграет и останется в живых.  
— Серьезно? — заинтересовался Санджи. — И на кого ты ставил?  
— Ну… — Усопп отвел взгляд.  
— Кок, не позорься, — лениво произнес Зоро. — Это настолько очевидно, что даже не требует произнесения вслух.  
Санджи резко повернулся и наставил на него палец:  
— Ты… ты… — он оборвал себя и выдохнул. Потом утомленно продолжил: — Как же ты меня бесишь, маримо.  
Зоро хмыкнул и открыл рот, чтобы ему ответить, но Луффи внезапно издал горестный стон и сложился пополам, обхватив живот. За него все сказало громкое бурчание живота.  
— О-о-о, Санджи-и-и, — заныл Луффи. — Я так хочу есть! Я хочу мяса! Приготовь нам огромный обед, у нас будет вечеринка в честь воссоединения!  
— Есть, капитан, — к Санджи снова вернулось хорошее настроение. Впрочем, не к нему одному: при мысле о нормальной еде, которую приготовит профессиональный повар, а не навигатор, которая сожжет даже яичницу, или снайпер, который из исследовательского духа превратит ее во что-то несъедобное, или капитан, который не станет заморачиваться с термической обработкой продуктов, а радостно предложит последовать его примеру и съесть их сырыми… В общем, Санджи видел неподдельную радость на лицах своих накама, и это грело ему сердце.  
— Хорошо, ребята, я обещаю: сегодня мы закатим лучшую в мире вечеринку-обед., а потом сделаем вечеринку-ужин и даже вечеринку-завтрак. Мы почти готовы, нам нужно всего пара минут, чтобы собрать вещи, да, маримо? — он обернулся на Зоро. Тот кивнул.

Когда они уже отошли от дома — на этот раз Санджи все-таки обернулся и кивнул ему, как доброму знакомому — он поправил на плечах плетеную корзину и, желая прояснить один вопрос, нагнал Луффи, который шел самым первым.  
— Так почему, ты говоришь, вы опоздали к запланированному сроку?  
— Это очень интересная история, Санджи, — Луффи рассмеялся и запрокинул голову, отчего шляпа слетела, но он привычно поймай ее и нахлобучил покрепче. — Сначала мы попали на остров, где люди ходят исключительно на руках. Они очень классные, правда! Мы подружились. Но их правитель почему-то хотел, чтобы мы тоже ходили на руках, и разозлился, когда мы отказались. Так мы попали в плен. Но вдруг на остров напало племя с соседнего острова, где люди ходят на ногах, но исключительно спиной вперед…

Санджи понял, что теряет мысль повествования.  
— Ближе к делу, Луффи, — перебил он.  
— Я и так рассказываю короткий вариант, — обиделся Луффи. — Ты бы слышал полуторачасовую версию Усоппа!  
— Я, Великий король снайперов, Усопп-сама, не упускаю не единой детали! — подтвердил Усопп, который тоже догнал их.  
Санджи закатил глаза:  
— Так в чем причина?  
— Мы сумели избавиться от преследования Дозора, и Нами уже вела корабль к острову, где мы оставили вас с Зоро, но на пути мы наткнулись на несколько десятков беженцев… Женщины, старики, дети. Немного мужчин из тех, кто был ранен, но остался в живых, — Луффи помрачнел.  
— Что случилось? — напрягся Санджи.  
— Черная Борода, — с горечью сказал Луффи. — Он вербует в свою армию всякое отребье, которое, прикрываясь его именем, грабит и мародерствует по всему Гранд Лайн. Полунищие, маленькие деревни и их беззащитные жители… Они не могут получить ничего ценного с бедняков, а на крупные города силенок не хватает напасть. Ведь они действуют не с разрешения Тича, но с его попустительства. Он знает, но ничего не делает. Ему все равно, потому что он мерзавец, — выплюнул Луффи.

Санджи взглянул на него внимательнее. Иногда за привычной беззаботностью Луффи проглядывала его зрелость и чистое сердце, и в такие моменты Санджи снова и снова убеждался, что в свое время сделал правильный выбор. Идти за этим человеком — большая честь. Это его капитан.  
Он перевел взгляд на Усоппа. Тот тоже выглядел притихшим и опечаленным.  
— Вы решили помочь беженцам? — спросил Санджи у него.  
— Да, — ответил Усопп. — Сначала мы дали им еды и отправили к Чопперу, а потом изменили курс и поплыли туда, откуда они ушли. Мы не могли оставить их дом в руках бандитов.  
— Мы их легко победили, — Луффи снова повеселел. — Они были просто жалкими трусами. Мы надрали им задницы, и велели отправляться к своему командиру и передать ему, что скоро придем за ним. У меня к нему долгий счет.  
Санджи положил ему руку на плечо и сжал:  
— Мы обязательно придем к нему и надерем ему задницу, Луффи. Пусть наш счет и короче твоего, но нам тоже есть что ему сказать.  
— Что, например? — заинтересовался Луффи.  
— Что он уродливый жирный мерзавец, — фыркнул Санджи, и Усопп расхохотался.

Санджи обернулся и махнул рукой:  
— Эй, ребята! Давайте быстрее, иначе мы опоздаем на нашу вечеринку-обед!  
Дружный одобрительный гул был ему ответом.

***  
Санджи, до блеска намывая бока большой кастрюли, пребывал в экстазе. За неделю, прошедшую с их возвращения на Санни, он уже дважды заточил свои любимые ножи и несколько раз провел генеральную уборку кухни. Как же здорово, когда у тебя есть нормальные вилки, ножи и — особенно — бокалы для вина. Он так соскучился по всему этому.

— Эй, кок, — раздалось от двери. Санджи опустил кастрюлю в раковину и обернулся. На пороге кухни стоял Зоро.  
— Чего тебе? — умеренно любезно спросил Санджи. Сегодня он видел маримо только на завтраке, но тот был довольно неразговорчив. Ну, то есть еще более неразговорчив, чем обычно. Санджи, признаться честно, иногда скучал по их не-разговорам.  
— Ты занят? — поинтересовался Зоро. Он оглядел пустой чистый стол, несколько сковородок, которые Санджи оставалось домыть, перевел взгляд на духовку, где что-то запекалось.  
— В целом — да, но не сильно, — подумав, ответил Санджи. Он был почти заинтригован.  
— Как насчет партии? — Зоро жестом фокусника вытащил из-за спины деревянную доску знакомых очертаний, а другой рукой встряхнул полотняный мешочек: в нем гулко стукнули камни.

Санджи подождал с ответом. Вместо этого он вернулся к кастрюле, смыл с нее мыльную пену, вытер насухо и поставил в шкаф. Потом обтер руки о полотенце, которое висело у него на поясе, расправил его на сушилке, и только тогда обернулся к маримо. Тот уже сидел за длинным кухонным столом и раскладывал черные и белые камни в две кучки.  
— До трех побед, как обычно?  
— Ты и оглянуться не успеешь, маримо…  
— Угу. Ходи, ты черными.


End file.
